Beijos Rolam Soltos
by Beta-riper.a.beta.ripadora
Summary: Duas versões da mesma história. Draco X Gina.
1. Chapter 1 Primeira versão

**Essa é a primeira versão da história, eu achei interessante, mal escrita, e está incompleta. E eu não vou escrever mais, então, leiam por sua própria vontade em risco, tendo em mente que é só isso e acabou...**

Beijos Rolam Soltos

Era um novo ano e todos estavam ansiosos para ir a Hogwarts de novo. Mais que todos, Gina Weasley, que se sentia renovada naquele ano. Uma corrente de felicidade se apoderara dela no dia em que foram pegar o trem, deixando a menina completamente abobalhada. Não parecia madura como era para ser; já com quinze anos ainda estava apaixonada por Harry; ela sabia que nunca o teria, pois este namorava o irmão dela (sim, Harry virou gay depois de tantas decepções com as meninas). Mesmo que não assumindo isto, ela sabia, ela tinha visto os dois se beijando na Toca. E a menina, com toda essa idade, nunca tinha beijado ninguém realmente. Ela não considerava selinhos como beijo, se não ela no primeiro ano teria beijado Harry. Ele só concordou em ficar com ela, mas não rolou nada mais que um simples beijinho.

Hermione, por sua vez, estava com tanta raiva de Rony namorar Harry às escondidas e com Cho ao mesmo tempo, que estava preste a ter um ataque de nervos quando viu Rony dar em cima dela. Ele veio pra perto no vagão e cochichou em seu ouvido:

_Mione... Fica comigo vai...  
_Já disse que não!_ respondeu a garota, evitando dar um histérico grito.  
_Só hoje... Só um beijinho...  
_NÃO!_ disse ela precisa, não queria nada com ele, sabia que seria "só mais uma".  
_Eu vou lamber sua orelha..._ disse ele, enojando ela. Então ela não agüentou mais e largou as patas em cima dele.  
_Embora os meninos achem que a orelha é um local prazeroso, as meninas não acham! Isso é muito nojento Rony... E mesmo, não adianta, não quero ser "só mais uma" para você...  
_Mas pq?_ perguntou ele, incrédulo. Ela, não sabendo o que responder, somente se retirou da cabine.

Topou com Gina no meio do caminho, saindo do vagão de Draco.  
_Ei, vamos para um vagão conversar?_ disse Gina, com um tom de voz abobalhado.  
_Vamos sim..._ disse Hermione, entrando em um e fechando a porta após Gina passar.  
_Que foi Mione? Parece zangada..._ observou Gina.  
_Estou! Sabia que seu irmão acabou de me passar uma cantada? Ah, e eu pensava que gostava dele... Pq os meninos mudam tanto?_perguntou Hermione, agora chateada por já ter gostado do escroto Rony Weasley.  
_Ah... É ruim mesmo... _disse Gina, mais pra sonhadora do que para tentar dar um conselho.  
_E você? Tá viajando tanto na maionese..._falou Mione, quando lembrou que Gina saiu da cabine do Malfoy ela então falou com um tom de voz de quem não acreditava no que pensava ser verdade _Aconteceu algo entre você e Draco?  
_Bem... Na verdade sim..._ disse Gina vermelha, e tendo um ataque de nostalgia, lembrou-se novamente do que aconteceu. E à medida que lembrava ela contava a Mione.

**Lembranças de Uma Hora atrás**

Gina, bem bobinha, procurava uma cabine para se acomodar. Ia passando por elas, procurando seu irmão, quando uma mão saiu da cabine mais próxima e a agarrou pelo braço. Assustada e sem entender, deixou-se ser puxada para dentro. Já lá dentro ela viu que estava somente Draco na cabine. Perguntou então, por pura curiosidade, onde estavam seus capangas.  
_Eu os mandei ir para outra cabine... Preciso conversar com você, Gina Weasley.  
_Sobre o que, Malfoy?_perguntou ela, sem entender nada.  
_Sente-se._ disse ele, ela se sentou do lado dele, já que no banco à frente tinha algumas coisas em cima.  
_Bem... Não posso ficar aqui o dia inteiro... O que quer, Draco?_falou ela. Olhou bem para os olhos dele.  
_Gina... Eu sei que vai achar que é mentira... Mas eu queria ficar com você..._falou Draco, ela não acreditou realmente.  
_Não acredito!_disse ela. Sentiu que ele aproximou a mão da sua, mas ela tirou e ele colocou a mão na perna dela. Ele não viu, mas ela ficou vermelha.  
_Mas eu quero... Só um pouquinho... Só um selinho Gina... Preciso._disse ele, se aproximando cada vez mais, acariciando o que ele pensava que era a mão dela.  
_Não... Selinho não..._ disse ela, cansada de sempre receber selinhos. _Me dá um beijo de verdade!

Ele tirou a mão da perna dela e acariciou seu rosto. Gina estava com seu coração pulando, esse seria o seu primeiro beijo!  
Ele então aproximou-se, mas ela, querendo tomar a iniciativa, foi quem começou o beijo. E como Draco beijava bem! Quase a engolia pela boca, quando percebeu estava sendo amassada no banco, sendo beijada de língua. Draco não queria que acabasse, mas ela teve que ir antes que alguém a visse ali com ele.

_Não vai!_ disse Draco, mas ela deu um selinho nele e saiu sem dizer uma palavra.

**Voltando ao normal**

_Nossa Gina! Você já está com os olhos lânguidos!_ disse Hermione após ouvir toda a história.  
_Nossa... Isso dói..._ disse Gina, piscando os olhos._ Ai, Mione... Foi o melhor beijo da minha vida...  
_ Ah, Gina! Foi o primeiro! Ainda vai ter muitos outros, talvez até melhores!_ disse Hermione, relembrando o seu primeiro beijo.  
_Como foi o seu primeiro beijo, Mione?_perguntou Gina, lendo os pensamentos de Mione.  
_Ah... Eu me lembro bem... Mas foi um selinho... Foi com o Rony, sabe? Quando ele acordou depois de derrotar as peças do tabuleiro de xadrez...  
_Ah, sim... Mas e o beijo de língua?_ perguntou Gina, Mione corou.  
_Não tive ainda..._falou ela, Gina fez uma cara de "não acredito" que deixou a garota a fim de dar uma explicaçãozinha. _Eu que não quis! Oportunidade já tive... Mas nunca foi o momento certo.  
_Ah, claro...

Quando se deram conta o trem já havia parado. Após descerem e irem até Hogwarts, Gina, já na mesa da Grifinória, não conseguia parar de olhar para Draco, que piscava e lhe mandava beijinhos bem discretamente da mesa da Sonserina. Harry viu que ela suspirava muito, mas não procurou o pq. Apenas perguntou a ela.  
_Que você tem?_ falou ele, fazendo a menina virar para ele bem depressa.  
_Nada..._disse ela, disfarçando. Ele, que estava sentado do lado dela, não deixou isso assim.  
_Mas você tá suspirando..._insistiu.  
_Mas é que... Estou cansada..._disse ela.  
_Então é melhor descansar..._ recomendou ele. Mesmo sendo gay ela ainda não parava de achar que ele não gostava realmente de Rony. Rony sempre foi para cima dos outros, e Harry poderia ter sido só mais uma vítima. Daí foi que ela pensou, alto por sinal...  
_Eu gosto do Draco ou do Harry?_ ouvindo isso, Harry ficou quieto, fingindo-se de surdo. Idéias fervilharam em sua cabeça. Olhou para frente viu Rony, que olhava para ele com cara de indignação por alguma coisa.

Já no salão comunal da Grifinória, Harry e Rony ficaram para trás pq Rony exigiu conversar um pouco. Harry estava frágil, pois Rony havia lhe feito uma chantagem há pouco tempo. Relembrou do dia em que estava na Toca até todos irem embora...

**A Toca**

Harry estava desgnomizando o jardim com Rony quando este chegou por trás e o assustou.  
_Harry! Sabe com quem estou namorando?_falou Rony.  
_Com quem?_perguntou Harry, sem querer saber realmente.  
_Com a Cho..._falou Rony em seu ouvido. Harry congelou.  
_Rony! Por favor, não faz isso comigo! Sabe que sou apaixonado por ela!_disse Harry.  
_Hum..._disse Rony pensativo, e então teve que fazer uma chantagem. _Só deixo você ficar com ela se você me der um beijo...  
_Mas Rony! Isso é nojento!_disse Harry.  
_Se quer a Cho você tem que ser corajoso! Eu vou te ensinar a conquistá-la, mas antes me beija! Se não conseguir isso nunca conseguirá ela!_falou Rony, foi nesta hora que Harry percebeu que seu amigo não estava brincando. Então ele beijou Rony, sentiu que estavam vendo, mas faria tudo para ter a sua Cho. Mas não foi um simples beijo, pois Harry queria mostrar que era realmente corajoso e merecedor do que seu amigo estava prestes a fazer por ele. Beijou Rony de língua. Explorou todos os cantos da boca de seu amigo.

Rony o largou, assustado, com os olhos arregalados.  
_Você conseguiu... Eu jamais teria coragem...

**voltando, já que todos foram embora**

_Harry! Harry! Senta aqui!_falou Rony, sentando na poltrona perto da lareira.  
_Ah, okay..._ falou Harry sentando e olhando-o.  
_Ah, Harry... Eu não tô conseguindo conquistar a Mione! Não sei o que há com ela...  
_Você é muito nojento Rony... Você não pode brincar que vai lamber a orelha de uma garota!_falou Harry, Rony ficou mais pra baixo ainda.  
_Poxa... Mas era só brincadeira...  
_Bem, talvez ela queira que você largue da Cho antes de dar em cima dela..._ falou Harry, com seu cérebro funcionando.  
_É... Eu vou fazer isso..._ disse Rony, mas não tinha coragem para tanto. _Melhor você fazer... Diz que eu não quero mais ela e console ela...  
_Ah... Então é pra isso que a coragem me serve... Bem pensado Rony. Agora eu não temo nada..._falou Harry confiante e vendo que no final Rony tinha mesmo o ajudado.  
_Ih... Lembrei de uma coisa... Vi que a minha irmã tava bisbilhotando e viu nosso beijo..._ falou Rony.

Gina desceu as escadas, mas parou ao ouvir seu nome.  
_Você pode cuidar da Gina também?_falou Rony.  
_Claro, eu cuido dela... Cuidarei bem._disse Harry em resposta.  
Gina voltou para seu dormitório e esperou que os garotos fossem dormir. Desceu então as escadas e se sentou na poltrona onde Rony se sentara antes.  
_Oh, Merlin... Com quem eu fico?_se perguntava Gina. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha quando ouviu a voz de Harry atrás dela.  
_Gina..._disse ele _Gina, eu quero falar com você...  
_O que foi, Harry?_disse ela, olhando para ele.  
_Eu quero conversar sobre Rony..._disse ele, sentando na poltrona ao lado dela.  
_O que aconteceu?_perguntou ela indiferente.  
_Eu sei que você vê coisas Gina..._disse Harry pegando a mão da garota _E eu quero dizer que... Aquele beijo... Que dei em Rony não foi o que pareceu..._falou ele.  
_O que foi então?_perguntou ela, um brilho nos olhos como se fosse conseguir o que queria.  
_Ele queria me fazer ter coragem... Se eu tivesse coragem de beijá-lo eu poderia conquistar Cho..._falou ele, fazendo Gina desanimar.  
_Harry... Eu não acho que Cho goste de você... Afinal, ela namora meu irmão._disse Gina.  
_Mas eu sei que posso conquistá-la!_disse Harry, então Gina ficou com pena dele, e disse:  
_Sei que vai! Boa noite!_beijou-lhe o rosto e subiu.

**No dia seguinte**

Hermione acordou feliz sem saber pq. Ao descer as escadas já toda arrumada se deparou com Rony e, como sempre, seu humor foi embora.  
_Oi Mione..._falou ele.  
_Oi._disse ela, tentando cortá-lo.  
_Vamos tomar café?_falou ele.  
_Vamos._disse ela, indo na frente. Dava graças aos céus de não estar falando muito com Rony.

Gina, por sua vez, acordou com sono ainda. Teria os dois primeiros de poções, e o dia não estava bom para aquilo. Ela queria tomar café e matar aula, mas sabia que não era propício fazê-lo. Resolveu então falar com Draco para ver se ele não sabia onde escondê-la, quem sabe poderiam matar aula juntos...

Foi então escondida até a mesa da Sonserina, falar com seu amado. Mas foi por baixo da mesa, para ninguém vê-la, e deu um susto em Draco.  
_Ai!_ falou ele, e puxou a toalha da mesa para ver o que lhe pegara o pé.  
_Oi... Preciso falar com você..._falou ela. Ele pensou rápido e "acidentalmente" derrubou uma coisa no chão e disse que ia pegar.  
Assim que ele desceu ela começou a se explicar.  
_Eu queria saber se você não quer matar aula comigo..._falava ela, mas foi interrompida com um fabuloso beijo que veio acompanhado de um abraço e uns cafunés na cabeça.  
_Senti falta de você..._falou ele, completando tudo aquilo. Ela estava sem o que dizer, abobalhada. Percebeu que estava mesmo gostando dele.  
_Você quer matar aula comigo?_perguntou ela, toda feliz. Ele aceitou.  
_Me espera perto da estátua da bruxa com um olho só._falou ele, ela saiu de mansinho dando uma última olhada para ele.

Da mesa da Grifinória alguém lhe acenou, mas ela não quis nem saber. Foi para a bendita estátua aonde iriam se encontrar. Ela estava tão faceira com tudo aquilo que não percebeu que estava sendo seguida.

**A estátua da Bruxa de um olho só**

Mal ela chegou lá e já ficou esperando por Draco. Atrás da estátua, é claro, não queria ser vista. Mesmo assim, dava uma olhadinha de vez em quando para ver quem é que estava vindo. Ao ver uma pessoa passando perto, jurou que fosse o Draco, e o puxou para trás da estátua. Mas seu sangue congelou, pois puxara Harry.  
_Gina! Que está fazendo aqui?_ perguntou ele.  
_Não dá pra explicar Harry!_falou ela, tentando bolar um plano._ Eu estou me escondendo do Rony, não avise a ninguém onde estou, ok? Conto com você!_falou ela.  
_Tá bem, ok..._falou ele._ Agora tenho aula, tchau Gina!_ele saiu após lhe dar um carinhoso beijo no rosto.

Draco por sorte não viu aquilo, só viu que Harry havia saído de trás da estátua. Ele esperou que o corredor estivesse limpo e sumiu atrás da mesma.  
_Oi amor!_falou ele. _Teve algum problema com o Potter?  
_Não... Ele só me viu aqui então veio falar comigo!_mentiu ela.  
_Ah bom... Escuta, vamos nos esconder aonde?_perguntou ele.  
_Ora... Pensei que você pudesse conhecer um lugar lá das masmorras..._falou pensativa.  
_E conheço! Mas é melhor nos escondermos em outro lugar...  
_No banheiro da murta!_disse ela meio alto, o que chamou atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam passando perto. Draco lhe tapou a boca com a mão e ficou espiando. Felizmente nenhum curioso foi olhar.  
_Vamos então..._falou ele, ela pegou sua mão e o guiou, cuidando para que ninguém os visse.

**O banheiro da Murta**

Chegando lá Gina procurou pela Murta, mas esta não estava lá.  
_Murtaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_gritava ela. Draco tentava não causar alarde.  
_Ela não está._disse ele, fechou a porta para que ninguém os visse.  
_Menos mal... Ela é muito chata..._reclamou Gina, sentou então no chão.  
_Você vai sentar no chão?_perguntou ele. _Tem um banco ali no corredor, não quer que o traga?  
_Não... Senta aqui comigo._falou ela.

Ele se sentou ao seu lado.  
_O que quer fazer?_perguntou ele. Ela não tinha o que fazer.  
_Ah... Não tem nada pra fazer..._falou ela.  
_Então vamos aproveitar um com o outro..._falou ele e pegou sua mão.  
Ela sorriu e o beijou, o que pelo jeito ele não esperava. E estava tão entretida no beijo que não percebeu quando entraram no local Rony e Hermione. Nesse momento Gina já estava com Draco quase que comendo-a pela boca novamente. Era um beijo picante, no qual eles exploravam a boca um do outro com a língua. Mesmo com os dois boquiabertos na frente deles, nenhum dos dois percebeu. Ambos estavam de olhos fechados.  
Um único grito, também, foi suficiente para ambos tomarem um susto e se desgrudarem no mesmo momento:  
_GINA WEASLEY! O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?_berrava Rony.  
Draco e Gina estavam ambos ruborizados por terem sido pegos no flagra.  
_Rony, eu posso explicar!_falou Gina, quase chorando.  
_NÃO GINA! PQ VOCÊ ESTAVA AGARRADA NESTE TRASTE? ERA ISSO QUE ESTAVA ESCONDENDO DE MIM? E EU QUE TE DEFENDI QUANDO DISSERAM QUE MINHA IRMÃ ESTAVA MATANDO AULA!_disse Rony muito raivoso.  
_Mas Rony! Me escuta!_Gina começou a chorar.  
_PARA DE CHORAR! ISSO NÃO VAI DEIXÁ-LA ESCAPAR DA SURRA QUE VOU LHE DAR!_dizia ele, Mione o acalmava. Antes que ele se avançasse na irmã Draco tomou a melhor das providências: deu-lhe um soco e o deixou estirado no chão.

_Vamos querida..._disse Draco, abraçou Gina e a tirou dali.

**O primeiro beijo de Mione**

Hermione segurava a mão de Rony, se lamentava de ter pensado mal dele.  
_Ah Rony... Se soubesse o quanto eu sinto..._falava ela para o inconsciente Rony Weasley, que por sinal já não estava mais tão inconsciente._ Eu falei mal de você... Mas é que eu vi você beijando Harry... E a Cho... Jamais achei que você acabaria escolhendo ela para namorar.  
_Mione..._falou ele, ela corou.  
_Estou aqui ao seu lado Rony!  
_Eu não estou mais namorando Cho Chang... Nunca nem beijei ela... Só queria ajudar o Harry..._explicou Rony.  
_Mas e o beijo que deu nele?_perguntou ela.  
_Era para ele ter coragem de tomar iniciativa com a Cho...

Ela então tomou-se de pena dele. Ele estava com um olho roxo, e isso a lembrou da vez em que deu-lhe um selinho após sua vitória no tabuleiro de xadrez.  
_Mione... Eu não consigo entender pq ela quer o Draco...  
_Ela se apaixonou... Assim como Harry pela Cho.  
_E nós?_perguntou ele, esperançoso.  
_Nós também... Não é? Sempre brigamos... Mas superamos tudo... Não é mesmo?_falou ela sorrindo.  
_É sim...

Ela então lhe beijou, de língua, um beijo que demonstrava todo o amor que ela sentia por ele. Um beijo dos sonhos, gostoso como se fosse o primeiro de ambos. Rony sentia que Hermione sim é quem lhe dava o seu primeiro beijo, seu sentimento por ela era tão forte que ele sentia isso. Então ela o ajudou a levantar e, sem trocar uma palavra, foram para a enfermaria de mãos dadas.

**Cho Chang, um pesadelo de menina**

Harry aproveitou a hora do almoço para conversar com Cho.  
_Ei, Cho, quero falar com você!_disse ele.  
_Que foi Harry?_perguntou ela.  
_O Rony mandou eu dizer que não te ama mais, ele prefere a Mione._falou ele, pronto para ouvir o choro. Mas ela nem mudou de expressão.  
_Eu já sabia, quem me ama é outra pessoa..._apenas disse, e Harry ficou com medo de ela estar falando dele.  
_E... Quem seria?...  
_Ora, você sabe quem!_disse ela, como se dissesse "não se faça de desentendido!".  
_Não... Não sei._falou ele firme. Ela veio sedutora para seu lado, se sentou em seu colo, e falou:  
_Não faz idéia?_ por sorte ninguém estava lá no jardim que era onde conversavam.  
_Não... Não faço._insistiu ele, com o coração pulando. Ela estava sentindo, pois estava escorada nele.  
_É você... Pensa que não sei?_disse ela, pegou suas mãos e fez ele segurar sua cintura.  
_Você... Sabia?_perguntou ele, suas palavras saiam cortadas.  
_Claro..._disse ela.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa ela o beijou, um beijo quente que aparentava querer algo mais. Ela enfiava a língua em cada canto de sua boca, o que o deixou envergonhado. Finalmente Harry criou coragem e correspondeu a altura, mas daí a garota o fez parar.  
_O que está fazendo?_perguntou ela como se ele tivesse feito algo errado.  
_O que foi?_perguntou ele sem entender.  
_Você me beijou! Eu sou namorada de seu melhor amigo!_disse ela.  
_Mas o Rony já disse que não te quer!_falou Harry mal acreditando.  
_Não acredito! Você disse isso para me ter, tarado!_disse ela, saiu de seu colo e lhe deu um tapa fenomenal.  
_Não acredito que já gostei de você, cretina!_falou Harry indignado.

Ele se retirou e deixou Cho falando sozinha.

**Empecilhos**

Gina e Draco estavam andando abraçadinhos pelos corredores de Hogwarts.  
_Ah, Draco... Ainda bem que você estava comigo...  
_É... Espero não ter machucado seu irmão..._falou ele, olhava para trás, sentindo que algo o seguia.  
_Que foi?_perguntou ela, percebendo que ele estava a olhar para trás.  
_Algo vem vindo, olha..._falou ele, no corredor antes vazio via-se uma sombra.  
De súbito algo topou em Draco e Gina, e fez ambos caírem no chão. Harry se levantou pedindo desculpas, mas ao ver que era Gina e Malfoy ele mudou de opinião.  
_O que estão fazendo aqui?_falou Harry, viu que Gina estava sendo agarrada por Draco. _O que está fazendo com ela, Malfoy?  
_Nada..._ falou ele, largando Gina. Ela não entendeu o pq, mas viu logo.  
_Muito bom mesmo... Se você fizer qualquer coisa a Gina eu vou me vingar Malfoy!_ameaçou Harry.  
_Eu sei Potter..._disse Draco com um olhar fulminante.  
_Vem Gina..._disse Harry e puxou ela. Ela foi e deu uma última olhada para Draco, no intuito de dizer "que posso fazer?", mas ele nem deu muita bola. Mandou-lhe um beijo e disse algo inaudível.

Chegando ao salão comunal da Grifinória, e já era hora de aula de novo, Harry quis ser breve.  
_Que estava fazendo com o Malfoy?_perguntou ele.  
_Nada... Mas acho que ele está armando uma para cima de mim..._falou Gina, tentando confundir Harry.  
_Ele chegou a fazer algo?_perguntou ele, com pressa, mas ainda assim com muita calma.  
_Não exatamente... Mas agora eu preciso ir para a aula Harry, o vejo mais tarde!

E ela foi para aula, e os dias passaram e Harry se tornara um estorvo. Aonde ela ia ele ia atrás, e Draco nunca mais trocara uma só palavra com ela. Também Rony ajudou, deixando a irmã isolada de todos os alunos da Sonserina. Ela já não agüentava mais, mas enfim as férias de inverno chegaram. Os Weasley iriam, mas ela falou que queria muito ficar. É claro que não deixaram, mas felizmente Harry disse que ficaria e tomaria conta dela. Mesmo que ela soubesse que ele ia incomodar, não deixou de ficar feliz por ele ser útil.

No dia em que todos foram e Harry estava dormindo ela desceu as escadas. Saiu um pouco, afinal, Harry estava tirando uma "soneca da tarde". Finalmente ela veria Draco novamente, sabia que ele tinha ficado na escola, e sabia também que tinha as mesmas idéias que ela. Ela foi para as masmorras, perguntando a todos que encontrava sobre o Draco, mas nenhum tinha informações que ajudavam.

Quando ela ia entrar em um corredor deu de cara nas vestes negras de um professor que ela bem conhecia. Severo Snape estava parado bem na frente de uma porta aberta aonde ela sabia que dava para a sala comunal da Sonserina.

_Senhorita Weasley... O que está fazendo aqui?_perguntou ele, olhando para ela de esguelha.  
_Eu... Tô procurando o Draco... O Malfoy..._falou ela, tímida.  
_Ele estava procurando você..._falou Snape com uma careta, como se não estivesse a fim de ajudá-la, mas fosse obrigado.  
_Ah, obrigada professor!_falou ela, já ia saindo quando Snape a segurou pelas vestes.  
_Aonde tinha ido?_perguntou ele, isto a fez congelar ao mesmo tempo em que não sabia do que ele estava falando.  
_Como assim?_perguntou então, e ele olhou para ela como se estivesse condenada.  
_Ora... Pensa que eu me esqueci? Você matou uma das minhas aulas..._falou ele. _Então, onde estava?  
_Eu estava... No banheiro da Murta..._falou ela, não conseguia mentir, pensou que se dissesse a verdade poderia ir procurar Draco o mais rápido possível.  
_Hum... Mandarei fechar aquele local..._disse ele como se fosse uma nota mental.  
_Posso ir, professor? Estou com pressa!_aclamou ela.  
_E aonde vai com tanta pressa?_perguntou ele com ar de deboche.  
_Procurar Drrr..._mas se calou.  
_Procurar quem?_insistiu o professor.  
_Procurar Dumbledore._respondeu ela, saiu correndo dali como a apressada que era, deixando Snape com as suas dúvidas.

Mal saiu e já perguntou para todos do saguão onde é que estava Draco Malfoy.  
_Eu vi..._disse Neville.  
_Onde?_perguntou ela, pegando ele pela gola da camisa e ameaçadoramente caso ele se "esquecesse".  
_Lá nos jardins, estava no meio da neve..._falou Neville todo encolhido de medo. Ela o largou e foi para os jardins. Estava nevando e ela viu ele de longe. Sentado onde antes havia flores, perto do lago.

_Draco! Draco!_berrou ela, como não havia mais ninguém lá fora com o frio que estava de lascar, ele logo viu ela.  
Ele se levantou e esticou os braços, ela veio correndo e lhe deu um abraço.  
_Draco... Faz tempo que não nos falamos..._disse ela.  
_Eu sei... Houve muitos empecilhos, mas não ocorrerá novamente... Não deixarei mais. Sinto saudades de você o dia inteiro..._falou ele, sorrindo.  
_Eu sei..._respondeu ela, dando-lhe um beijo caloroso. Ambos se sentaram num banco e apreciaram a vista.

**Fiascos e verdades**

Os dias estavam indo bem, Harry não via Gina e Draco se encontrando às escondidas. Nem desconfiava. Gina e Draco estavam tão felizes que amaldiçoavam as aulas que estavam por vir. Mas quem mais ia se dar mal era Hermione. Esta, voltando de férias na qual ela tinha ido com Rony para a Toca, estava super feliz. Lá eles tinham aproveitado bastante seu namoro, com beijos, abraços e carícias.

_Rony..._dizia Mione, enquanto eles voltavam para Hogwarts.  
_Que é Mione?_perguntou ele.  
_Eu estou tão feliz com você..._respondeu ela. Ele a beijou.  
_Eu também... Mais do que nunca..._falou ele.

Ao chegarem no colégio, as coisas esquentaram. À espera de Rony estava Cho Chang, parada com uma mão à cintura, feito um bule de chá.  
_Ronald Weasley!_berrou ela quando ele chegou.  
_Que foi?_perguntou ele, assustado. Hermione que estava ao seu lado foi impelida para longe por Cho.  
_Onde andava?_perguntou ela.  
_Na Toca, passei o natal lá._respondeu ele com a maior calma do mundo.  
_E pq não passou comigo que sou sua namorada?_perguntou ela, ele não entendeu nada.  
_Harry não lhe disse?_perguntou ele, ao ver o silêncio da parte dela ele continuou. _Eu não lhe amo mais... Eu decidi ficar com a Mione...

Por toda a Hogwarts, até Hogsmead, pode-se ouvir os berros e choros de Cho Chang. Lágrimas de crocodilo saíam com facilidade dos olhos dela, deixando que a sua briga com Rony fosse o centro das atenções em um minuto. Gina ouvia lá das árvores onde estava sentada com Draco, os berros.

"VOCÊ VAI VER, EU VOU LHE TRAIR TAMBÉM! VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUANTO EU TE AMAVA! EU QUERIA SÓ QUE VOCÊ E TODOS SOUBESSEM QUE EU NÃO SOU SÓ MAIS UM PEDACINHO DE CARNE SEM SENTIMENTOS, MAS PARECE QUE VOCÊS NÃO ENTENDEM! EU SÓ QUERO SER FELIZ, MAS NINGUÉM ME ACOMPANHA PARA QUE ESSE MEU SONHO SE REALIZE! VOCÊ É UM CRETINO..." ouviu-se após isso muitos xingamentos, todos procedidos de soluços e mágoas de mentira.

_Vamos ver o que está acontecendo?_falou Gina, sem uma palavra a mais Draco já estava indo com ela. Ambos chegaram de mãos dadas para ver o fiasco, que parou imediatamente com a chegada dos dois. Ao invés da garota continuar ela parou, pois o fiasco de Rony foi maior que o dela. Seus berros excediam os dela, mais que qualquer outro, ao ver novamente que sua irmãzinha estava com Draco.

_GINA WEASLEY! O QUE TÁ FAZENDO COM ESSE CAFAJESTE DE NOVO?_berrou ele, chegando a espantar os pássaros que repousavam nos galhos das árvores lá da floresta proibida. Gina também não fez de menos, retribuindo à altura:  
_A MESMA COISA QUE ANTES, APROVEITANDO O MEU NAMORO COM ELE!_deu então um tapa forte na cara do irmão. _NÃO CHAMA ELE DE CAFAJESTE, SEU IDIOTA!_ após isso ambos, Gina e Draco, se retiraram para dentro de Hogwarts, abraçadinhos. Rony só não foi atrás, pois Hermione e Harry o seguravam. Após isso Cho foi até ele e lhe deu um beijo, recuperando novamente as atenções. O público era tomado por "oooh" e "nossa, que coisa!", pois ele não deixou ela fazer isso. Assim que conseguiu fazer ela desgrudar deu um tapa e deixou a mão marcada na cara de Cho.

**Proibição oficial**

No dia seguinte tudo estava calmo, todos foram tomar café contentes, mas Dumbledore havia colocado um novo aviso para todas as casas. Hermione ainda estava chateada por ter visto todo aquele fiasco envolvendo Rony, mas havia de superar. Gina e Draco andavam abraçadinhos pelos corredores e, sempre que algum idiota tirava uma com a cara deles, eles davam enormes e demorados beijos.

Quando Gina e Draco fixaram o olhar no cartaz ambos se sentiram desolados desde já.

"Não é permitido namoro com beijos muito ousados dentro e nem nos terrenos da escola, muitas passagens secretas serão fechadas este ano, o banheiro da murta que geme devido a ser um bom lugar para gazear aula será fechado.  
Professora Minerva McGonagall"

_Droga... Leu isso amor? Não podemos mais namorar..._reclamou Gina.  
_É... Você sabe dar beijo que não seja ousado?_perguntou Draco ainda com um fio de esperança.  
_Não muito... É que sem ousadia não tem graça..._falou ela.  
_Realmente... Ei, o que é proibido é bom... E aí, que acha de nós gazearmos aula para ficarmos nos beijando loucamente lá no lago?_falou Draco com olhar traquinas.  
_Claro que sim! Ah, e se a gente fosse antes tentar abrir o banheiro da Murta?_falou ela, entrando no clima.  
_É por isso que eu te amo!_falou ele, dando um beijo moderado, pois viu que os professores estavam por perto, mas não deixando de ter um certo fogo ao beijar.

Escondidos eles foram até o banheiro da Murta. Tentaram de tudo quanto era feitiço para abrir a porta, mas nada funcionou. Após isso eles foram então colocar o outro plano em prática. Se beijar loucamente perto do lago. Foram sem ser vistos e quando estavam lá Draco beijou Gina tão ardentemente que nenhum dos dois viram quando McGonagall chegou. É claro que eles foram repreendidos e colocados de detenção, mas ainda assim fizeram várias vezes mais.

O pior de tudo ficou para o dia seguinte, para Harry. Este estava bem belo sentado em um banco estudando um livro de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas quando Rony chegou nele.

_Oi Harry...  
_Oi Rony..._Harry percebeu que ele estava meio caído. _Que foi?  
_Briguei com a Mione. Eu vi que ela tava falando com a Cho e mandei ela se afastar... Ela me achou bobo demais e disse que só volta a namorar quando eu pensar como um adulto._respondeu ele.  
_Mas o que ela conversou?_perguntou Harry.  
_Não sei... Eu queria saber... Pode me ajudar?_perguntou Rony com um olhar esperançoso.  
_Claro..._respondeu Harry, mas na verdade não queria não. Não estava a fim de encarar a cara de Cho. Mas então ele resolveu que talvez não tivesse que falar com Cho, foi então procurar Mione.

Achando ela, que estava no corujal e que fazia uma coruja despachar uma carta com muita pressa, foi falar com ela.  
_Mione!_gritou Harry.  
_Não posso agora, Harry, tô ocupada!_respondeu ela apressadamente.  
_Mas eu preciso perguntar uma coisa!_explicou-se ele. Ela parou na sua frente, ajeitou o cabelo, e ele recomeçou. _Eu queria perguntar o que a Cho falou com você..._ Mione fez uma careta e desatou a andar.  
_Não interessa Harry!_disse ela, com tremor na voz.  
_Então eu vou ter que falar com a Cho?_perguntou ele, ela parou e não se virou.  
_Você está terminantemente proibido de chegar perto da Cho, Harry!_ e saiu. Harry ficou ali se perguntando quando aquelas proibições iriam terminar.

**A mente de Cho**

Cho estava linda, segundo ela mesma, divina. Ia encontrar uma pessoa, e devia estar excepcional para conseguir o que queria. Bastou achar a Mione para que já começasse a pensar em um jeito de convencê-la.  
_Mione! Mione!_disse ela, era uma ótima atriz, simplesmente ótima. Fingia agora estar triste._ Oh! Mione! Nem sabe o que aconteceu!  
_O que foi?_perguntou Mione, aquela feiosa de dentes gigantescos.  
_Oh, Mione! É terrível! O Rony... Eu vi ele fazendo... Oh!_desandou a chorar, lágrimas de crocodilo que ela sabia fazer tão bem.  
_Calma Cho!_as mãos sujas da garota mimada tocaram na pele sedosa e cheirosa de Cho.  
_Oh!_disse Cho, se distanciando das mãos dela. _Rony estava me procurando e eu fui atrás dele assim que soube... Oh, Mione, o que eu fiz para merecer isso?_perguntou-se Cho, rindo-se por dentro.  
_Ah, Cho... Calma... Me conta, que ocorreu?_perguntou Mione, apavorada.  
_Ele... Ele me pegou e me beijou... E disse que me queria, e que queria você, e que queria o Harry!_disse ela, Mione saiu de perto correndo, chorando, berrando. Rony apareceu na entrada e disse algo que Cho nem ouviu, mas ficou feliz ao ver que Mione deu um tapa no rosto de Rony e o chamou de imbecil.

Agora que uma parte do plano estava pronta, só faltava arruinar as coisas com Gina e Draco. Ela então foi até o jardim, olhando bem, e viu os dois se beijando loucamente. Quase que fazendo outras coisas em cima do banco onde se sentavam. Chamou então Minerva, pois ainda não estava na hora de estragar as coisas com Gina. Ia primeiro dar uma detenção a eles.

Assim que o fez, soube que já era a segunda que Minerva dava a eles. Achou aquilo muito impertinente da parte deles. Mesmo assim, enquanto seus planos diabólicos iam bem, ela pensava no seu ídolo: Harry. Uma das partes do plano era tão grande e seria tal façanha que ela não sabia se daria certo. Encontrou Harry num banco, sentado, pensando em alto e bom som:

_Puxa... A Gina tinha que namorar aquele loiro tingido! Se houvesse uma forma de retribuir essa traição...  
Muito propício, era exatamente aquilo que Cho queria, afinal, não seria tão difícil agora que ela tinha uma desculpa para agarrar Harry.

_Oh, Harry! Olá! Olha... Eu vim me desculpar._Bela encenação. _Na verdade eu te desejo... É por isso que eu te abomino! Entenda Harry, eu faço isso porque... Eu amo você, e tenho medo deste amor..._disse Cho, tão desesperada que Harry sentiu um pouco de pena.  
_Ah... Bem, Cho. Eu não sei se você sabe, mas eu vi você brigando com o Rony e não achei legal... Bem, você disse que me ama, porque então brigar com o Rony?_perguntou Harry, não entendendo nada.  
_É que eu... Queria fazer ciúmes pra você..._falou Cho, rezando para que o babaca caísse na desculpa.  
_Nossa... Então... Você me ama mesmo? Quero dizer... Se namorarmos não vai ficar aquele papinho chato de você falando de seus exs?  
_Oh, Harry! Não! Não mesmo! Vou cuidar para que isso não aconteça! Desculpa..._Cho se sentou do lado dele, olhando infinitamente para dentro de seus olhos, dando uma expressão triste e desolada nela.  
_Tudo bem, eu te desculpo..._Harry beijou Cho, e ela percebeu que ele não beijava melhor que Rony, mas que de qualquer forma, teria que suportar. Mas ela também sabia o que ele realmente queria, a vingança, vingança contra a Gina. _Ah, não!_falou ele_Esqueci! Tenho que ir falar com a Mione!

Ele saiu, apressado, passando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, para dizer uma coisa a Mione.

**Sua vingança**

Harry tinha prometido que não ia mais falar com a Cho, não sabia o que ela tinha feito a Mione, mas estava caindo direitinho na dele. Assim que tivesse chance ia beijá-la em público na frente de Gina e Draco. Sua vingança seria perfeita.  
_Hermione! Oi! Olha só: eu falei com a Cho, e isso porque você não tem o direito de me proibir a nada!_chegou ele dizendo a Hermione, que estava abraçada a Rony.  
_Tudo bem, ela estava mentindo..._disse Mione, dando um beijo apaixonado em Rony.  
_Ela só faz maldade, não chega perto dela Harry!_falou Rony. Mas aquilo ia contra sua tentativa de vingança, então, decidiu não ouvir.  
_Ah, tudo bem... Vocês viram a Gina?_perguntou ele. Queria contar logo as "novidades".  
_Ela tá lá nos jardins com Draco... Porque?_perguntou Hermione, sempre intrometida.  
_Quero falar com ela._se explicou Harry.  
_Não vai fazê-la chorar, a Cho contou à Minerva que ela e o Draco estavam se beijando no jardim e ela deu mais uma detenção aos dois.

Chegando ao jardim, Harry viu os dois à distância, sentados abraçados e com certeza Gina estava chorando e se lamentando.  
_Draco... Porque é que isso acontece? Não devíamos nunca ter falado que estávamos namorando!  
_É mesmo... Se pudéssemos fazer algo._comentou ele, ela parou pensando em como queria que voltasse ao começo, e naquela hora sentiu uma sensação como se tudo fosse explodir e voltar ao que era, como se tudo aquilo não passasse de um sonho.

Harry chegou.  
_Gina! Olha só as novidades! Eu vou namorar a Cho!_disse ele, vitorioso, ela apenas olhou para ele e depois para Malfoy, e riu, pois embora soubesse que aquela era uma vingança de Harry contra os dois, e perfeita, amanhã tudo estaria acabado. Simplesmente acabado.

**O impossível aconteceu**

Gina acordou, Hermione e as outras garotas já estavam acordadas, todas sentadas, como em outro dia, conversando. Uma sensação de déjà-vú passou-lhe pela cabeça. Mas, mesmo assim, ainda pensava se gostava de Harry ou de Draco. Mas aquilo também lhe pareceu um pensamento familiar. Sabia que tinha algo apagado em sua mente. Pensou então no que ia ter, poções, era um saco. Seu humor desapareceu, por outro lado, parecia que Mione estava muito bem. Então lhe surgiu uma coisa na mente, que, sem dúvida alguma, devia dizer a Mione.  
_Hermione... O beijo que nós vimos de Harry e Rony, na verdade, foi só uma tentativa bem sucedida de algum plano deles. Tenho certeza disso, o meu irmão te ama, e Harry ama Cho._falou, alto até, todas as garotas da sala olharam para ela, e aquela não era uma sensação de que já tinha acontecido. Subitamente todas elas tiveram um pequeno choque, até ela mesma, como se toda uma história estivesse mudando. Ficou feliz com aquilo.  
_Certo... Vou ver com ele então. Mas, porque isso?_perguntou Mione.  
_Intuição..._respondeu ela, com a mais pura sinceridade.

Mione saiu e encontrou Rony, não estava braba embora sentisse que devia estar. Ficou feliz ao ouvir ele falar com ela.  
_Oi Mione, escuta, eu preciso lhe falar uma coisa... É sobre o beijo que dei em Harry, eu e ele temos um plano, vem comigo e eu te conto._falou ele, estendendo a mão a ela.  
_Claro!_disse ela, era cedo e eles teriam tempo de voltar, tomar café e ir pra aula sem se atrasar.

Gina por outro lado foi direto pro café, esperando encontrar Draco. Chegando lá ele estava na mesa da Sonserina, olhando para os colegas e conversando. Ela se agachou e foi até ele, com a intenção de falar com ele e matar aula. Seria sua primeira aula e ela já estaria matando. Chegou por baixo da mesa, e deu um puxão na toalha, fazendo um talher dele cair para perto dela. Era perfeito, ele se abaixou para pegar e se assustou ao vê-la. Quase bateu a cabeça na mesa, mas saiu do banco e ficou de quatro olhando ela.  
_O que você quer, Gina?_perguntou ele._Se eles nos virem aqui vão saber! Nos apanhar em flagrante!_falou ele, mas ela estava com saudades, e com muita vontade lhe beijou a boca, declarando firmemente que o amava mais que à própria vida, que se quisessem podiam descobrir que ela não se importava._Mas, afinal, querida, o que faz aqui?_perguntou ele decisivo.  
_Eu queria saber se você não quer matar aula... Vai ser divertido, podemos nos esconder num cantinho escuro, namorar... Ninguém ia ficar sabendo, que acha?_falou ela, decisiva. Ele a beijou de um jeito nunca antes, com tanta paixão.  
_Tudo bem, toma seu café e vai para aquela estátua da bruxa com um olho só, vou vê-la logo em seguida.

Ela tomou seu café e foi, assim como o planejado. Quando viu que ele vinha, esperou um pouco, mas não percebeu o que ocorria. "Cena: Draco é chamado por Goyle, e Harry o ultrapassa, fazendo Gina se confundir e o puxar para trás da estátua".  
_Eu te amo..._falou ela, fechando os olhos e beijando o que tinha puxado para trás da estátua. Quando viu quem era seu sangue gelou, pois o garoto estava corado.  
_Ahn... Gina... Você sabe que eu gosto de você... Mas, eu acho que devia namorar outra pessoa..._disse Harry, vermelho dos pés à cabeça. Draco observava de longe, mas não podia ir lá para causar alarde.  
_Harry! Mas... Ah, tudo bem... Vou me agüentar então... Mas eu precisava fazer isso..._falou ela.  
Ele saiu de trás da estátua, meio chocado. Draco dispensou Goyle e foi lá pra trás.  
_O que o Potter queria?_perguntou ele, com um ar desconfiado.  
_Coisas... Falou-me algumas coisas. Só isso. Aonde vamos nos esconder?_disse ela mudando de assunto.  
_Ou podemos ir pro banheiro da Murta ou para um lugar dos jardins._disse ele.  
_Vamos para os jardins.

Enquanto isso... Rony e Mione conversavam.

**É isso, provavelmente um tempo depois eu vi essa fanfic e decidi fazer outra, com os mesmos parâmetros, e digamos, igual. Vocês vão ver muitas diferenças... E eu gosto mais da segunda! Enfim, boa leitura.**


	2. Chapter 2  Segunda versão

**Por um bom tempo, parece a mesma que a anterior... Sugiro que vocês passem os olhos por cima, e descubram onde mais ou menos é que ela muda. Acho que usei mesmo a outra história como base para esta, mas, em algum ponto, apaguei tudo e segui adiante com outra história totalmente diferente. Espero que gostem!**

Beijos Rolam Soltos

Era um novo ano e todos estavam ansiosos para ir a Hogwarts. Mais que todos, Gina Weasley, que se sentia renovada naquele ano. Uma corrente de felicidade se apoderara dela no dia em que foram pegar o trem, deixando a menina completamente abobalhada. Não parecia madura como era para ser; já com quinze anos ainda estava apaixonada por Harry; ela sabia que nunca o teria, pois este namorava o irmão dela (sim, Harry virou gay depois de tantas decepções com as meninas). Mesmo que não assumindo isto, ela sabia, ela tinha visto os dois se beijando na Toca. E a menina, com toda essa idade, nunca tinha beijado ninguém realmente. Ela não considerava selinhos como beijo, se não ela no primeiro ano teria beijado Harry. Ele só concordou em ficar com ela, mas não rolou nada mais que um simples beijinho.

Hermione, por sua vez, estava com tanta raiva de Rony namorar Harry às escondidas e com Cho ao mesmo tempo, que estava preste a ter um ataque de nervos quando viu Rony dar em cima dela. Ele veio pra perto no vagão e cochichou em seu ouvido:

_Mione... Fica comigo vai...  
_Já disse que não!_ respondeu a garota, evitando dar um histérico grito.  
_Só hoje... Só um beijinho...  
_NÃO!_ disse ela precisa, não queria nada com ele, sabia que seria "só mais uma".  
_Eu vou lamber sua orelha..._ disse ele, enojando ela. Então ela não agüentou mais e largou as patas em cima dele.  
_Embora os meninos achem que a orelha é um local prazeroso, as meninas não acham! Isso é muito nojento Rony... E mesmo, não adianta, não quero ser "só mais uma" para você...  
_Mas porque?_ perguntou ele, incrédulo. Ela, não sabendo o que responder, somente se retirou da cabine.

Topou com Gina no meio do caminho, saindo do vagão de Draco.  
_Ei, vamos para um vagão conversar?_ disse Gina, com um tom de voz abobalhado.  
_Vamos sim..._ disse Hermione, entrando em um e fechando a porta após Gina passar.  
_Que foi Mione? Parece zangada..._ observou Gina.  
_Estou! Sabia que seu irmão acabou de me passar uma cantada? Ah, e eu pensava que gostava dele... Porque os meninos mudam tanto?_perguntou Hermione, agora chateada por já ter gostado do escroto Rony Weasley.  
_Ah... É ruim mesmo... _disse Gina, mais pra sonhadora do que para tentar dar um conselho.  
_E você? Tá viajando tanto na maionese..._falou Mione, quando lembrou que Gina saiu da cabine do Malfoy ela então falou com um tom de voz de quem não acreditava no que pensava ser verdade _Aconteceu algo entre você e Draco?  
_Bem... Na verdade sim..._ disse Gina vermelha, e tendo um ataque de nostalgia, lembrou-se novamente do que aconteceu. E à medida que lembrava, contava a Mione.

*Lembranças de Uma Hora atrás*

Gina, bem bobinha, procurava uma cabine para se acomodar. Ia passando por elas, procurando seu irmão, quando uma mão saiu da cabine mais próxima e a agarrou pelo braço. Assustada e sem entender, deixou-se ser puxada para dentro. Já lá dentro ela viu que estava somente Draco na cabine. Perguntou então, por pura curiosidade, onde estavam seus capangas.  
_Eu os mandei ir para outra cabine... Preciso conversar com você, Gina Weasley.  
_Sobre o que, Malfoy?_perguntou ela, sem entender nada.  
_Sente-se._ disse ele, ela se sentou do lado dele, já que no banco à frente tinha algumas coisas em cima.  
_Bem... Não posso ficar aqui o dia inteiro... O que quer, Draco?_falou ela. Olhou bem para os olhos dele.  
_Gina... Eu sei que vai achar que é mentira... Mas eu queria ficar com você..._falou Draco, ela não acreditou realmente.  
_Não acredito!_disse ela. Sentiu que ele aproximou a mão da sua, mas ela tirou e ele colocou a mão na perna dela. Ele não viu, mas ela ficou vermelha.  
_Mas eu quero... Só um pouquinho... Só um selinho Gina... Preciso._disse ele, se aproximando cada vez mais, acariciando o que ele pensava que era a mão dela.  
_Não... Selinho não..._ disse ela, cansada de sempre receber selinhos. _Me dá um beijo de verdade!

Ele tirou a mão da perna dela e acariciou seu rosto. Gina estava com seu coração pulando, esse seria o seu primeiro beijo!  
Ele então se aproximou, mas ela, querendo tomar a iniciativa, foi quem começou o beijo. E como Draco beijava bem! Quase a engolia pela boca, quando percebeu estava sendo amassada no banco, sendo beijada de língua. Draco não queria que acabasse, mas ela teve que ir antes que alguém a visse ali com ele.

_Não vai!_ disse Draco, mas ela deu um selinho nele e saiu sem dizer uma palavra.

*Voltando ao normal*

_Nossa Gina! Você já está com os olhos marejados!_ disse Hermione após ouvir toda a história.  
_Nossa... Isso dói..._ disse Gina, piscando os olhos._ Ai, Mione... Foi o melhor beijo da minha vida...  
_ Ah, Gina! Foi o primeiro! Ainda vai ter muitos outros, talvez até melhores!_ disse Hermione, relembrando o seu primeiro beijo.  
_Como foi o seu primeiro beijo, Mione?_perguntou Gina, lendo os pensamentos de Mione.  
_Ah... Eu me lembro bem... Mas foi um selinho... Foi com o Rony, sabe? Quando ele acordou depois de derrotar as peças do tabuleiro de xadrez...  
_Ah, sim... Mas e o beijo de língua?_ perguntou Gina, Mione corou.  
_Não tive ainda..._falou ela, Gina fez uma cara de "não acredito" que deixou a garota a fim de dar uma explicaçãozinha. _Eu que não quis! Oportunidades já tiveram... Mas nunca foi o momento certo.  
_Ah, claro...

Quando se deram conta o trem já havia parado. Após descerem e irem até Hogwarts, Gina, já na mesa da Grifinória, não conseguia parar de olhar para Draco, que piscava e lhe mandava beijinhos bem discretamente da mesa da Sonserina. Harry viu que ela suspirava muito, mas não procurou o porque. Apenas perguntou a ela.  
_Que você tem?_ falou ele, fazendo a menina virar para ele bem depressa.  
_Nada..._disse ela, disfarçando. Ele, que estava sentado do lado dela, não deixou isso assim.  
_Mas você tá suspirando..._insistiu.  
_Mas é que... Estou cansada..._disse ela.  
_Então é melhor descansar..._ recomendou ele. Mesmo sendo gay ela ainda não parava de achar que ele não gostava realmente de Rony. Rony sempre foi para cima dos outros, e Harry poderia ter sido só mais uma vítima. Daí foi que ela pensou, alto por sinal...  
_Eu gosto do Draco ou do Harry?_ ouvindo isso, Harry ficou quieto, fingindo-se de surdo. Idéias fervilharam em sua cabeça. Olhou para frente viu Rony, que olhava para ele com cara de indignação por alguma coisa.

Já no salão comunal da Grifinória, Harry e Rony ficaram para trás porque Rony exigiu conversar um pouco. Harry estava frágil, pois Rony havia lhe feito uma chantagem há pouco tempo. Relembrou do dia em que estava na Toca até todos irem embora...

*A Toca*

Harry estava desgnomizando o jardim com Rony quando este chegou por trás e o assustou.  
_Harry! Sabe com quem estou namorando?_falou Rony.  
_Com quem?_perguntou Harry, sem querer saber realmente.  
_Com a Cho..._falou Rony em seu ouvido. Harry congelou.  
_Rony! Por favor, não faz isso comigo! Sabe que sou apaixonado por ela!_disse Harry.  
_Hum..._disse Rony pensativo, e então teve que fazer uma chantagem. _Só deixo você ficar com ela se você me der um beijo...  
_Mas Rony! Isso é nojento!_disse Harry.  
_Se quer a Cho você tem que ser corajoso! Eu vou te ensinar a conquistá-la, mas antes me beija! Se não conseguir isso nunca conseguirá ela!_falou Rony, foi nesta hora que Harry percebeu que seu amigo não estava brincando. Então ele beijou Rony, sentiu que estavam vendo, mas faria tudo para ter a sua Cho. Mas não foi um simples beijo, pois Harry queria mostrar que era realmente corajoso e merecedor do que seu amigo estava prestes a fazer por ele. Beijou Rony de língua. Explorou todos os cantos da boca de seu amigo.

Rony o largou, assustado, com os olhos arregalados.  
_Você conseguiu... Eu jamais teria coragem...

*voltando já que todos foram embora*

_Harry! Harry! Senta aqui!_falou Rony, sentando na poltrona perto da lareira.  
_Ah, okay..._ falou Harry sentando e olhando-o.  
_Ah, Harry... Eu não tô conseguindo conquistar a Mione! Não sei o que há com ela...  
_Você é muito nojento Rony... Você não pode brincar que vai lamber a orelha de uma garota!_falou Harry, Rony ficou mais pra baixo ainda.  
_Poxa... Mas era só brincadeira...  
_Bem, talvez ela queira que você largue da Cho antes de dar em cima dela..._ falou Harry, com seu cérebro funcionando.  
_É... Eu vou fazer isso..._ disse Rony, mas não tinha coragem para tanto. _Melhor você fazer... Diz que eu não quero mais ela e console ela...  
_Ah... Então é pra isso que a coragem me serve... Bem pensado Rony. Agora eu não temo nada..._falou Harry confiante e vendo que no final Rony tinha mesmo o ajudado.  
_Ih... Lembrei de uma coisa... Vi que a minha irmã tava bisbilhotando e viu nosso beijo..._ falou Rony.

Gina desceu as escadas, mas parou ao ouvir seu nome.  
_Você pode cuidar da Gina também?_falou Rony.  
_Claro, eu cuido dela... Cuidarei bem._disse Harry em resposta.  
Gina voltou para seu dormitório e esperou que os garotos fossem dormir. Desceu então as escadas e se sentou na poltrona onde Rony se sentara antes.  
_Oh, Merlin... Com quem eu fico?_se perguntava Gina. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha quando ouviu a voz de Harry atrás dela.  
_Gina..._disse ele _Gina, eu quero falar com você...  
_O que foi, Harry?_disse ela, olhando para ele.  
_Eu quero conversar sobre Rony..._disse ele, sentando na poltrona ao lado dela.  
_O que aconteceu?_perguntou ela indiferente.  
_Eu sei que você vê coisas Gina..._disse Harry pegando a mão da garota _E eu quero dizer que... Aquele beijo... Que dei em Rony, não foi o que pareceu..._falou ele.  
_O que foi então?_perguntou ela, um brilho nos olhos como se fosse conseguir o que queria.  
_Ele queria me fazer ter coragem... Se eu tivesse coragem de beijá-lo eu poderia conquistar Cho..._falou ele, fazendo Gina desanimar.  
_Harry... Eu não acho que Cho goste de você... Afinal, ela namora meu irmão._disse Gina.  
_Mas eu sei que posso conquistá-la!_disse Harry, então Gina ficou com pena dele, e disse:  
_Sei que vai! Boa noite!_beijou-lhe o rosto e subiu.

*No dia seguinte*

Hermione acordou feliz sem saber porque. Ao descer as escadas já toda arrumada se deparou com Rony e, como sempre, seu humor foi embora.  
_Oi Mione..._falou ele.  
_Oi._disse ela, tentando cortá-lo.  
_Vamos tomar café?_falou ele.  
_Vamos._disse ela, indo na frente. Dava graças aos céus de não estar falando muito com Rony.

Gina, por sua vez, acordou com sono ainda. Teria os dois primeiros de poções, e o dia não estava bom para aquilo. Ela queria tomar café e matar aula, mas sabia que não era propício fazê-lo. Resolveu então falar com Draco para ver se ele não sabia onde escondê-la, quem sabe poderiam matar aula juntos...

Foi então escondida até a mesa da Sonserina, falar com seu amado. Mas foi por baixo da mesa, para ninguém vê-la, e deu um susto em Draco.  
_Ai!_ falou ele, e puxou a toalha da mesa para ver o que lhe pegara o pé.  
_Oi... Preciso falar com você..._falou ela. Ele pensou rápido e "acidentalmente" derrubou uma coisa no chão e disse que ia pegar.  
Assim que ele desceu, ela começou a se explicar.  
_Eu queria saber se você não quer matar aula comigo..._falava ela, mas foi interrompida com um fabuloso beijo que veio acompanhado de um abraço e uns cafunés na cabeça.  
_Senti falta de você..._falou ele, completando tudo aquilo. Ela estava sem o que dizer, abobalhada. Percebeu que estava mesmo gostando dele.  
_Você quer matar aula comigo?_perguntou ela, toda feliz. Ele aceitou.  
_Me espera perto da estátua da bruxa com um olho só._falou ele, ela saiu de mansinho dando uma última olhada para ele.

Da mesa da Grifinória alguém lhe acenou, mas ela não quis nem saber. Foi para a bendita estátua aonde iriam se encontrar. Ela estava tão faceira com tudo aquilo que não percebeu que estava sendo seguida.

*A estátua da Bruxa de um olho só*

Mal ela chegou lá e já ficou esperando por Draco. Atrás da estátua, é claro, não queria ser vista. Mesmo assim, dava uma olhadinha de vez em quando para ver quem é que estava vindo. Ao ver uma pessoa passando perto, jurou que fosse o Draco, e o puxou para trás da estátua. Mas seu sangue congelou, pois puxara Harry.  
_Gina! Que está fazendo aqui?_ perguntou ele.  
_Não dá pra explicar Harry!_falou ela, tentando bolar um plano._ Eu estou me escondendo do Rony, não avise a ninguém onde estou, ok? Conto com você!_falou ela.  
_Tá bem, ok..._falou ele._ Agora tenho aula, tchau Gina!_ele saiu após lhe dar um carinhoso beijo no rosto.

Draco por sorte não viu aquilo, só viu que Harry havia saído de trás da estátua. Ele esperou que o corredor estivesse limpo e sumiu atrás da mesma.  
_Oi Gina... _falou ele. _Teve algum problema com o Potter?  
_Não... Ele só me viu aqui então veio falar comigo!_mentiu ela.  
_Ah bom... Escuta, vamos nos esconder aonde?_perguntou ele.  
_Ora... Pensei que você pudesse conhecer um lugar lá das masmorras..._falou pensativa.  
_E conheço! Mas é melhor nos escondermos em outro lugar...  
_No banheiro da Murta!_disse ela meio alto, o que chamou atenção de algumas pessoas que estavam passando perto. Draco lhe tapou a boca com a mão e ficou espiando. Felizmente nenhum curioso foi olhar.  
_Vamos então..._falou ele, ela pegou sua mão e o guiou, cuidando para que ninguém os visse.

*O banheiro da Murta*

Chegando lá Gina procurou pela Murta, mas esta não estava lá.  
_Murtaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_gritava ela. Draco tentava não causar alarde.  
_Ela não está._disse ele, fechou a porta para que ninguém os visse.  
_Menos mal... Ela é muito chata..._reclamou Gina, sentou então no chão.  
_Você vai sentar no chão?_perguntou ele. _Tem um banco ali no corredor, não quer que o traga?  
_Não... Senta aqui comigo._falou ela.

Ele se sentou ao seu lado.  
_O que quer fazer?_perguntou ele. Ela não tinha o que fazer.  
_Ah... Não tem nada pra fazer..._falou ela.  
_Então vamos aproveitar um com o outro..._falou ele e pegou sua mão.

Ela sorriu e o beijou, o que pelo jeito ele não esperava. E estava tão entretida no beijo que não percebeu quando entraram no local Rony e Hermione. Nesse momento Gina já estava com Draco quase que a comendo pela boca novamente. Era um beijo picante, no qual eles exploravam a boca um do outro com a língua. Mesmo com os dois boquiabertos na frente deles, nenhum dos dois percebeu. Ambos estavam de olhos fechados.

Como Draco estava mais por cima da Gina, Rony entendeu que era uma coisa forçada. Sem mais delongas, foi até Malfoy, o arrancou de cima de Gina e lhe deu um murro na cara. Gina ficou chocada, mas Draco a olhou como se dissesse "deixe comigo", então ela correu para perto da Mione.

_Então Weasley... Finalmente achei um jeito de lhe irritar, hein? Agarrando a sua inocente irmã..._disse Draco com desdém.  
_Se você tocar nela novamente seu loirinho lambido, vai se ver comigo!_Rony pegou sua varinha e a apontou para cara de Draco. Por um momento Gina pensou em correr, mas sentiu Hermione apertar forte seu braço.  
_Fica frio Weasley, já consegui o que queria..._disse Draco se soltando de Rony e limpando o sangue que escorria de um fino corte embaixo do olho direito._Eu não vou mais agarrar Gina e nem os outros da sua família.

Rony ouviu aquilo e achou que de alguma forma soava estranho. Hermione também viu, mas ela já sabia que Gina tinha se agarrado com Draco antes, e fora intencional. Draco saiu dali e deu uma última olhada para Gina, que sentiu suas pernas bambas pelo perigo voltarem ao normal.  
_E então?_perguntou Rony.  
_Então o que?_ela perguntou piscando os olhos.  
_Como é que ele te fez vir até aqui, te deitar no chão e te fazer de gato e sapato..._disse Rony, suas orelhas ficando vermelhas de raiva._ Você anda fumando alguma coisa? Como é que ele te chamou para cá?_vociferou Rony.  
_Rony... Não grite com ela... Eu converso calmamente e depois lhe digo o que aconteceu... Você a assusta._Disse Hermione, Gina se encolhera em seu ombro. Mione a acompanhou até a sua próxima aula. 

Gina disse que podia ir à frente, pois já tinha despistado o irmão. Quando ela ia passando por uma armadura, com Hermione um pouco atrás distraída com algum livro, uma mão a puxou para trás e a grudou contra a armadura, fazendo um barulho de metal que fez Mione ir espiar.  
_Gina, eu preciso te ver de novo..._disse Draco.  
_Mas... É perigoso..._disse Gina, tentando espiar o corredor, mas Draco a segurou pelos ombros impedindo ela de olhar.  
_Veja bem, quem poderia achar que somos tão estúpidos de nos agarrarmos no Banheiro da Murta outra vez?_disse ele, e para ela soou como um bom raciocínio lógico.

Quando ela saiu de trás da armadura, sem nenhum beijo de despedida, sentiu-se impelida a voltar, se não topasse com Harry e Hermione conversando com ele para distraí-lo.  
_Gina! Estava agora mesmo sabendo... Então, o Malfoy te agarrou, é?_disse Harry, Hermione fez uma cara desanimada.  
_É, foi... Mas tudo bem, eu vou superar. Eu tenho que ir para a minha aula, tchau._disse Gina saindo.  
_Bem... Ela me parece suspeita._disse Harry.  
_Harry... Você acha que ela teve culpa?_perguntou Hermione.  
_Não sei... Mas cá entre nós, o Rony me mandou ficar de olho nela.

Draco por algum motivo saiu de trás da armadura. Veio para o lado de Harry, que estava no corredor, olhou-o bem e disse:  
_Potter... Pois bem, quer cuidar da Gina? Vou agarrá-la lá no banheiro da Murta em um dia desses de novo... E duvido que nos ache. Mesmo que traga o Snape não nos acharia! E sim: eu estou me aproveitando dela... Mas, você não está gravando não é? Não pode me acusar de nada._disse Malfoy deixando Hermione apavorada e Harry desnorteado. Saiu andando, cheio de petulância. Harry e Hermione foram para suas aulas, mas Harry não parou de seguir Gina um segundo. Sempre que ele a via fora da sala ia lá e lhe perguntava para onde ia.

Um dia Gina conseguiu finalmente despistar Harry.  
_Ah, pensei que nunca conseguiria!_disse Gina.  
Virou pelos corredores, todo vazio naquele horário de estudo, e entrou no banheiro da Murta.  
_Bem, ele marcou há essa hora..._disse Gina sem saber direito que horas eram. Logo, a Murta começou a resmungar que aquilo não era um banheiro de meninos e ela viu Draco entrando pela porta rapidamente.  
_O que aconteceu?_perguntou ela alarmada.  
_Ora, o Potter está me seguindo! Mas não se preocupe... Eu sei de um lugar secreto que esses babacas não sabem..._disse Draco a pegando pela mão a conduziu até o último banheiro do canto direito. Era apertado, porém, não havia vaso sanitário. Era só uma parede sólida, um cubículo. Ele tapou sua boca e a prensou na parede.

Ela sentia a respiração de Draco ofegante, e seu próprio coração pulava intensamente no peito.À medida que as vozes iam vindo em sua direção, e as portas dos outros banheiros iam se escancarando e berros de Rony, Harry e Hermione iam se aproximando, ela ia se assustando cada vez mais.

Draco a olhou nos olhos e lhe destapou a boca, ele reparara que a estava sufocando porque sua respiração estava ofegante, também percebera que seu coração estava pulando forte. Ambos trocavam respirações apressadas, e ela sentiu uma sensação muito forte de medo de perdê-lo quando ouviu o banheiro ao lado se escancarar.

_Eles não estão aqui Rony! Harry... Pára!_dizia Hermione em tom choroso.  
_Eles não vão..._foi dizer Gina, mas Draco tapou sua boca.  
_Ouviram alguma coisa?_disse Harry.  
_Eu ouvi._respondeu Rony._Saia de onde estiver Draco!  
Gina olhou em volta. Por que ainda não tinham aberto aquele banheiro? Procurou um sinal e achou. Havia um pequenino botão que Draco apertava com a varinha, tão fino, que a ponta dela mal o apertava. Ela percebeu que um movimento em falso e eles podiam ser descobertos.  
Olhou para ele, destapou sua boca, e o beijou com muita intensidade. Parecia que ia perdê-lo a qualquer momento, foi um beijo sôfrego, cheio de lágrimas em seus olhos. Ele terminou o beijo, acariciou seu rosto e falou em seu ouvido.  
_Calma...Respira fundo e deixe acontecer...

Infelizmente Rony e Harry ouviram, o som dessas palavras ecoaram pelo banheiro. Ambos, enfurecidos, começaram a jogar feitiços por todos os cantos. Por sorte, nenhum afetando o local onde eles estavam. Gina se sentia reconfortada, mas se analisasse seria uma grande sacanagem o que ele falou.

Rony e Harry gritavam irados. Hermione implorava que parassem. Tudo silenciou e ouviu-se uma voz, a voz do professor Snape. Gina sentiu o coração de Draco pular, e ele ficou com a mão fria. Ela pegou sua mão e a segurou forte para que não tremesse. Ela própria sentiu seu sangue congelar, quando Rony e Harry começaram a explicar a Snape.

Ela pensou que isso nunca fosse acontecer, pensou que eles pegariam detenção. Mas pelo motivo de ter um aluno da Sonserina envolvido ele resolveu encontrá-los.  
_Mas, o que os faz crer que eles estão aqui se já procuraram?_perguntou Snape, num tom desagradável.  
_Eles entraram aqui, a gente viu. E eles não saíram... Então, devem estar aqui!_disse Rony num tom óbvio.  
Snape parou bem em frente do lugar em que eles estavam, dava para ver seus pés.  
_Incrível... Jurava que havia um banheiro aqui._disse ele, Gina sentiu suas pernas bambas. Felizmente Draco percebeu e pegou sua perna esquerda com a única mão que estava livre e a segurou no ar. Gina sentiu muito desconforto, e seu coração agora batia de um outro modo.  
_Acho que nem poderia ter, porque é um espaço muito pequeno..._falou Hermione.  
_Cala a boca, menina!_disse Snape irritado. Draco percebeu o movimento do pé do Snape, então sem mais nem menos pediu a Gina ao seu ouvido, alto o bastante para ecoar:  
_Aperte..._e apontou para uma descarga.  
Todos ouviram, e Gina antes de apertar e sentir o chão sumir aos seus pés pensou: "isso sim pegou muito mal!".

Eles caíram num lugar escuro, Draco a segurou para que não caísse direto no chão.  
_Onde estamos?_perguntou ela.  
_Seguros... Mas, não se preocupe, não há saída daqui..._disse Draco, mas isso a inquietou.  
_Como assim? Como vamos voltar?_perguntou ela. Ele acendeu um lumos e mostrou que estavam sobre uma plataforma.  
_É só apertarmos de novo a descarga e voltaremos para cima... Espere, ouça!

Eles tentaram ouvir o que diziam. Snape parecia vitorioso, Hermione chocada, e Harry e Rony extremamente raivosos. Eles esperaram durante vários minutos, pareceu uma eternidade de conversas furiosas. Tudo cessou de súbito, eles se entreolharam e ambos concordaram que deviam voltar à superfície. Chegaram lá e Draco insistiu em sair na frente, mas Gina o segurou e foi antes.

Como ela previra, no corredor, olhando para ela, estava parada Hermione. Gina puxou Draco pela manga da camisa e passou por Hermione furiosa, mas antes que pudesse sair correndo, Hermione fechou a porta com um feitiço. Deu tempo de Draco passar.

_Te encontro depois!_disse Draco. Gina virou para Hermione.  
_O que foi?_perguntou Gina.  
_Você tem idéia de como foi difícil parar esses dois? Harry e Rony... Além do mais o Snape viu alguém desaparecer... Foi sorte ele não ter certeza. Milagrosamente ele só descontou dez pontos da Grifinória, mas disse que vai mandar Filch vigiar aqui._Hermione falava seriamente, seus olhos estavam inchados de chorar por terror e sua voz rouca de gritar.  
_Hermione... Você contou para eles que eu e o Draco temos alguma coisa?_perguntou Gina insegura.  
_Não, e sabe porque? Vocês não têm nada! Eu disse pro Rony que conversei com você, e que você não estava mentindo. Disse que foi atraída pra cá porque Draco fez uma chantagem com você...  
_Que chantagem?_o coração de Gina disparou.  
_Eu não disse, porque supostamente você não quis me contar... Deixei para você bolar isso. Mas, Gina, eu acho que você deve largar disso... É loucura, ele sempre odiou sua família. E mesmo, está muito perceptível..._disse Hermione num tom de obviedade.  
_Como assim? Não dá pra perceber!_disse Gina incrédula.  
_Ele lhe chama pelo primeiro nome... Ele não chama ninguém assim, nem seus amigos. Harry suspeita de você, e eu lhe disse que ia te procurar e falar que é pra você encontrá-lo lá nos jardins, perto do lago.  
_Ah, não, Mione!_suplicou Gina.  
_Ah, sim! E você vai agora..._Hermione abriu a porta e Draco já tinha saído, mas ela percebeu que ele ouvira a conversa e correra de última hora.

Gina se aprontou de má vontade, não queria ver Harry. Ela antes o amava, mas agora ela estava com ódio dele. E de Rony também, que até agora não largara a Cho. Hermione parecia cada vez mais frustrada, chegou até a empurrar Cho, mas ela não caiu.

Quando Gina terminou passou no dormitório masculino, vazio. Ela pegou a capa de Harry, usou reducto, e a guardou escondido. Foi até Harry e tentou parecer normal, mesmo tendo acabado de acontecer muitas coisas constrangedoras.

_Então... O que você quer?_perguntou Gina normalmente.  
_Onde você estava?_perguntou Harry.  
_Só idiotas respondem uma pergunta com outra..._Gina ouviu alguém dizer atrás da árvore em que se encostara, sentiu vontade de rir, mas respondeu:  
_Eu estava... Ah, bem... Sendo chantageada._lembrou-se Gina, Harry pensou um pouco.  
_Pelo Draco, eu sei... Mas o que é essa tal chantagem?_ele perguntou.  
_É coisa minha..._respondeu Gina pouco convincente.  
_Gina... Você está mentindo, não é?_falou ele incrédulo.  
_Quer saber... Estou._disse Gina._Ele não me chantageou, ele me atraiu pra lá porque..._ela pausou.  
_ Porque? _perguntou ele.  
_Bem, ele me disse que tinha alguém me esperando lá..._falou Gina, Harry lhe olhou desconfiado._Ah, sabe como eu sou. Sou ingênua, me deixei enganar pelo diário de Voldemort... Quase me matei em vários casos._disse ela, parecendo mais convincente.  
_E quem era?  
_Quem era o que?_perguntou ela confusa.  
_Quem ele mentiu que estava lá?_disse Harry. Ela pensou rápido e deu uma resposta muito idiota:  
_Você..._Harry ergueu a sobrancelha.  
_Ok, Gina... Então vou lhe falar uma coisinha..._Harry pensou para ver se ela estava mentindo._Eu realmente queria falar com você naquela hora, sabe... Mas eu não pedi isso pro Malfoy. Eu queria sabe o quê, Gina?  
_Não faço idéia...  
_Você. Eu queria lhe falar, que eu estou muito afim de você.

Ela podia ter explodido de alegria, ruborizado, fugido. Mas simplesmente, ficou sem expressão. Estava odiando Harry no momento, e não gostava daquilo, ainda mais porque Draco estava atrás da árvore.

_Eu posso lhe beijar, Gina?_perguntou Harry, Gina percebeu uma pequena agitação atrás da árvore.  
Harry foi se aproximando, de olhos fechados, e Gina passou a mão pela árvore e alcançou a manga de Draco a tempo dele sair de trás da mesma e por a sua varinha na boca de Harry e dizer baixinho um feitiço que deixou Harry caído no chão.

Ela e Draco saíram correndo, até dentro do castelo e viraram na primeira passagem secreta que ele conhecia.  
_Bem, precisamos conversar..._disse ele, ela sentia vontade de lhe agradecer profundamente por ter se livrado de Harry, mas se conteve.  
_Ok, sobre o que?_perguntou ela.  
_Bem, que história é essa do Potter pra cima de você?_perguntou ele.  
_Não sei, pensei que ele gostasse da Cho..._disse Gina pensativa.  
_É... Eu não gostei nadinha. Ah é, queria lhe contar. A Granger, sua amiga, veio falar comigo. Ela que me disse aonde vocês iam se encontrar, não deu tempo de ouvir. Se eu não tivesse chegado e me postado ali... Você teria beijado ele?_perguntou ele.  
_Eu acho que não teria muita escolha..._ela disse._Mas eu tentaria me esquivar...  
_Ora... Você não se esquivou de mim pela primeira vez..._pensou ele.  
_É que naquele momento eu não o odiava. Lembra? Você me puxou pra cabine, me chamou pelo nome, e eu agi normalmente. Mesmo quando você colocou a mão na minha coxa pensando que estava pegando a minha mão...  
_Espera..._disse ele confuso._Eu não estava?_Gina olhou para ele._Meu Deus! Você podia ter me batido... Eu tava até acariciando o que eu achava que era..._ele de súbito ficou muito vermelho, e Gina deu uma risadinha.  
_Teve coisas piores, não é?_disse ela, ele a olhou como se não lembrasse de nenhuma outra._Agora a pouco quando estávamos no banheiro da Murta... Foi uma situação lastimável... Eu fiquei até apreensiva quando você pegou minha perna bamba._disse ela, agora ruborizando também._Eu senti meio que... Uma sensação muito estranha... Não era medo, mas ao mesmo tempo era... Parecia que estávamos fazendo uma coisa muito errada, como nunca antes.  
_Mas essa é a idéia, não é? O melhor sentimento, o mais forte, é o do medo. Por isso devemos sempre nos encontrar assim, com o medo de nos encontrarem, com medo um do outro..._disse ele.  
_Você tem medo de mim?_perguntou ela.  
_Claro que não... Tenho medo do que posso fazer com você._naquele momento Gina sentiu seu coração apertar, ambos se deram um beijo enorme de despedida e marcaram se encontrar no dia seguinte.

*Harry no Lago*

Cho tinha visto tudo, não entendera, mas fora socorrer Harry. Não precisou levá-lo à enfermaria, ele se acordou quando ouviu sua voz.  
_Harry, você está bem?_perguntou ela.  
_Ah, Cho... Precisava falar com você._disse ele.  
_Claro... Mas, sobre o que?_disse ela, os dois se sentaram no banco mais próximo na sombra.  
_É que o Rony disse que não quer mais namorar você..._ela ia interrompê-lo, mas ele continuou._Ele disse que gosta da Hermione... Mas, não chore... Eu estou aqui. E se você quiser, pode se consolar no meu ombro._Sem saber por que ela estava vermelha pensou que poderia estar com raiva, ou com vontade de chorar._E se quiser, pode me dar uns beijinhos na frente do Rony... Ou até me usar para chamá-lo de volta.  
_Já terminou?_disse ela numa voz mais fina do que o normal.  
_Já._disse Harry suspirando.  
_Harry... Eu não estou namorando o Rony... E se isso foi alguma idéia de você para me pedir em namoro..._Harry sentiu seu coração parar, fechou os olhos e começou a murmurar "burro, burro, burro!"._Ei, escuta!_disse ela, ele olhou em seus olhos._Não faz mal o jeito... Até que foi bem criativo... Mas se quer mesmo, é só me pedir, não arranje desculpas.  
_Quer? Quer namorar comigo?_disse ele desacreditado.  
_Quero sim..._ela disse sorrindo.

Depois da conversa, insistiu em levá-lo para a enfermaria, e para convencê-lo ela lhe deu um beijo. Assim, Harry virou "cachorrinho" de Cho Chang. Para onde ela quisesse, ele ia, ele fazia, ele conseguiria. Rony ficou feliz com isso, apesar dos pesares. Gina nunca mais foi vista com Draco, mas esse "nunca mais" se referia à antes do café da manhã.

_Onde está a Gina? Chegou uma carta pra ela!_disse Rony, mas Gina não estava no café da manhã. E pensar que tinha sido ontem que houve tanta briga por causa dela e de Draco.  
_Mione... Depois do café, vamos matar a aula de herbologia?_perguntou Rony.  
_Mas... Eu não mato aulas Rony!_falou Hermione incrédula.  
_Porém, eu preciso falar com você!_disse ele.  
_Não está falando agora?  
_Sim, mas eu preciso dizer mais..._disse Rony.  
_Ah... Está bem._Disse Hermione relutante._Mas na biblioteca, ok? Para parecer que estamos estudando, e não matando aula!_disse ela.  
_Claro... Na biblioteca._disse Rony, mas não se animou com essa idéia.

Gina tinha mesmo ido se encontrar com Draco, mas parecia que ela e Hermione pensavam igualmente. Eles estavam na Biblioteca, conversando um pouco, fingindo estudar e flertando. Foi quando Gina viu o cabelo de seu irmão passar pelo balcão e ir para a sessão reservada, e junto de Hermione.  
_Vamos segui-los?_perguntou Gina.  
_Para quê? Porque?_perguntou Draco.  
_Eu quero ver se os dois vão se agarrar! Eles têm que namorar, assim, Rony me deixa em paz.  
_Tudo bem... Mas como vamos espionar..._mas Gina tirou rápida a capa de invisibilidade do bolso._Nossa... Que é isso?  
_A capa do Harry... De invisibilidade._ela lançou engorgio nela até ela ficar de tamanho adequado. Ambos se enfiaram por de baixo da capa e foram encontrar Rony e Hermione.

_Bem... O que você queria falar comigo?_disse Hermione.  
_É que eu queria lhe pedir desculpas e lhe dar algumas explicações..._disse ele. Ela ficou quieta e esperou._É... Bem... Eu beijei Harry n'A Toca sim... Mas era porque eu queria dar-lhe coragem para falar com a Cho..._Draco deu uma risadinha._Sabe que ele é muito medroso. Então, eu fingi que a namorava, sem ela saber, nem ninguém... Na verdade, menti só pro Harry e pra você... Porque você estava braba comigo mesmo, e achei que não faria diferença.  
_É, mas você ainda não pediu desculpas por ter me dito besteiras lá no trem._reclamou ela.  
_Desculpa por isso também..._ele sorriu e ela de volta.

Gina sussurrou para Hermione, deixando Draco meio temeroso:  
_Beija ele... Agora, de verdade Mione!

Hermione ficou vermelha, mas antes que Rony perguntasse porque ela falou:  
_Cala a boca e me beija, Rony..._ela disse. Rony meio atordoado a beijou, e aquele beijo foi se tornando cada vez mais forte, Gina sentia a vibração dos dois e decidiu se retirar. Como os dois estavam na frente da porta de saída, ela e Draco foram mais pra dentro da sessão restrita.

Ambos começaram a caminhar, e sem mais nem menos Gina e ele tiveram uma sensação de que vinha alguém.  
_Não podem nos ver..._replicou ela.  
_Vamos embora mesmo assim..._disse ele, puxou ela e passaram voando pela entrada, que por um acaso Hermione e Rony já haviam deixado.  
Eles saíram de baixo da capa e se despediram. Ela assistiu às aulas que ela tinha, e quando teve um vago foi procurar Draco. Perguntava para alunos da Sonserina, mas nunca dizia o motivo da procura.  
Quando ela estava se dirigindo para o lugar que ela sabia que ficava a sala comunal da Sonserina, ela deu de cara com o professor Snape, tentou dar meia volta, mas ouviu sua voz gélida:  
_Srta. Weasley?_chamou ele.  
_Sim professor?_ela disse.  
_O que faz aqui?_ele perguntou.  
_Procurava o Malfoy..._falou ela timidamente.  
_Ele procurava você..._disse Snape ajudando de má vontade.  
_Ah, obrigada..._disse ela, já ia sair quando sentiu o professor a pegar pela manga da camisa. Ela o olhou.  
_Onde você estava? Aonde tinha ido quando faltou a minha aula?_disse ele, ela sabia de sua suspeita.  
_No... Banheiro da Murta._disse ela, pensando que se dissesse à verdade iria poder ir. Ele fez uma cara torta e a deixou ir.

No dia seguinte ela não encontrou Draco, não importava por onde andasse, não viu ele nem no café da manhã. Ficou muito apreensiva, mas foi informada pela Hermione que ele estava cumprindo detenção.  
_Pelo quê?_perguntou Gina.  
_Por ter se agarrado com uma Grifinória..._sussurrou Hermione._Todos estão sabendo... Só Harry e Rony que estão lhe protegendo, você está muito mal falada...  
_E você? Não me protegeu?_perguntou Gina.  
_Protegi... E dei ótimos álibis. Bem, na verdade, todos duvidam que você tenha mesmo feito algo... Fiz todos acreditarem que você nunca iria se agarrar com um Sonserino.  
_Ah, tudo bem... Vou dar uma volta, tenho este período vago... E você?_perguntou Gina.  
_Eu não, mas até mais ver!_disse Hermione e saindo mais cedo para chegar à aula a tempo como uma aluna exemplar.

Gina saiu, mas todos a olhavam de esguelha e sussurravam. Uma hora, Cho e várias outras garotas pararam na frente dela.  
_O que foi?_Gina parou e perguntou.  
_Eu preciso falar com você..._disse Cho, as outras deram uma risadinha.  
_Ahn... Tudo bem._Disse Gina olhando desconfiada para as outras.  
_Eu estou namorando o Harry..._disse Cho esperando talvez, uma atitude de espanto.  
_Eu sei, Hermione me contou.  
_Ah... Bem, ela não me conta nada... E você, conta algo a ela?_insinuou Cho.  
_Conto algumas coisas sim... Porque? Quer saber algo da minha vida que os outros não saibam? Não têm mais ninguém em mente para meter o nariz onde não é chamada?_perguntou Gina ferozmente.  
_Na verdade, queremos saber de Malfoy..._disse uma outra.  
_É verdade Gina._Assumiu Cho._Você está namorando ele?  
_Não.  
_Ficando?  
_Não...  
_Então?_insistiu ela.  
_Eu fui burra, só isso! Ele tem um belo jeito para fazer a gente acreditar nele! Ele tem vários meios disso...  
_Ah... Então, você conheceu os meios dele?_perguntou Cho com segundas intenções.  
_Conheci... E sabe, aprendi muita coisa, como CORTAR as pessoas idiotas. Tchau Cho._Gina se retirou empertigada, Cho se despediu das amigas e foi atrás.

Cho convenceu Gina a acompanhá-la até a sala vazia mais próxima e lhe contar alguma coisa, uma que fosse.  
_Você jura não contar?_perguntou Gina, mas sabia que a resposta seria uma mentira.  
_Juro! Juro pela vida de Dumbledore!_Gina pensou que no mesmo momento o diretor podia estar tendo um ataque do coração em seu escritório.  
_Bem..._Gina pôs sua mente a funcionar. Tinha que dizer algo bem picante, algo que não a comprometesse, mas que deixasse Cho nas alturas...  
_Vai, conta! Não tenha vergonha, minha boca é um túmulo!_disse Cho.  
_Fede como tal..._Gina sussurrou para si mesma. Teve de súbito uma idéia._Ah... Lembrei-me de uma coisa... Na primeira tentativa que ele teve de me agarrar..._Cho parou e ouviu atentamente._Ele passou a mão por todo o meu corpo..._Disse Gina ruborizando tanto por estar imaginando quanto por ser uma mentira enorme._E disse ao pé do meu ouvido..._Gina abaixou a voz e disse ao ouvido de Cho._Eu adoro seus seios...  
Cho deu uma série de risinhos estridentes, muito vermelha, mais até que Gina. Ela saiu da sala correndo e se dirigiu para o banheiro, atraindo muitas outras garotas para quem ela com certeza contou.

*depois da detenção*

Draco tinha acabado sua detenção, não teve tempo de ver Gina, pois era muito tarde. No outro dia, porém percebeu que todos o olhavam estranhamente, e na mesa da Corvinal havia muitos risinhos.

Ele avistou Gina, mas todos o olhavam e ele não podia fazer nada. Se ele acenasse já pegaria muito mal, e embora os dois encontraram o olhar por alguns minutos ele não podia se comunicar com ela. Decidiu então ignorar todos, até Crabbe e Goyle que queriam desesperadamente saber se era verdade, e comer até que cessasse. Talvez perguntasse a ela depois.

Ele foi pelos corredores até a porta de entrada, ele tinha aula de Herbologia nos dois primeiros. Crabbe e Goyle começaram a encher-lhe o saco, do que afinal eles estavam falando? Foi quando Rony o parou, com Harry agarrado na cintura de Cho e Hermione às suas costas.  
_Saiam da frente._disse Draco grosseiro.  
_Quero saber que história é essa que anda rolando!_disse Rony raivoso.  
_Pois é, eu também queria Weasley! Eu estava em detenção, e não faço idéia do que seja que estejam fofocando sobre Gina e eu..._disse Draco.  
_Ela que disse..._falou Cho encarando Draco._Que quando você a prensou na parede forçadamente e a agarrou..._ela dizia._Que passou a mão por todo o corpo dela e disse..._Cho ficou corada.  
_Disse que adorava os seios de Gina..._falou Hermione. Draco soltou uma gargalhada e se retirou, deixando todos confusos e atordoados.

Draco não podia realmente acreditar que ela tivesse falado uma coisa daquelas. Tinha que ter uma conversinha com Gina, mas achou afinal bem divertido, e valeria a pena pegar uma detenção se pudesse fazê-lo realmente. Enquanto pensava isso foi ficando rubro sem perceber, mas pensava tantas coisas que queria fazer com Gina que nem teria como disfarçar.

Quando chegou à classe estava lá toda a Corvinal, e percebeu que Cho havia o seguido para ir também às estufas. A professora Sprout começou a falar, mas ele não dava muita trela. Foi quando Cho lhe puxou pela manga e perguntou ao seu ouvido.  
_Então, o que mais você e ela fizeram?_perguntou super intrometida. Esta, pensou Draco, gostava de ver o circo pegar fogo.  
_Ah... Eu tenho mesmo algo a lhe contar..._disse ele pensativo.  
_O que é?_perguntou ela prestando atenção nele e deixando a tarefa de lado.  
_Sabe... Quando eu tirei minhas calças..._disse Draco tentando bolar algo, mas Cho já ficou vermelha só nessa parte.  
_Nossa! Gina não me contou isso!_disse ela.  
_Espera, não terminei..._disse ele para sua surpresa._Eu fiz a Gina passar a mão na minha bunda... E sabe do que mais?_Cho mesmo contendo um ataque histérico prestou atenção._Ela gostou, e me disse..._ele sussurrou no ouvido de Cho._Que adorou o tecido da minha cueca...

Cho começou a rir descontroladamente, até pensaram que ela estava afetada por algum feitiço. Mas Draco queria dar o toque final:  
_Mas, Cho... Não conte a ninguém! Principalmente pro Potter..._disse ele, sabendo que ela espalharia assim que pudesse.

Não deu outra, até a hora do almoço todos já estavam sabendo. Gina topou com ele no corredor por sorte, quando estava sozinha. Checaram os corredores antes de Gina acompanhar Draco para onde ele descreveu como "o local perfeito".

E eis que o grande local perfeito era uma tal de Sala Precisa, do qual Gina já ouvira falar.  
_Bem, não sei se você consegue ou se vamos realmente ir pro mesmo lugar... Mas, Gina, tente imaginar que você quer um lugar para se esconder comigo... Pense nisso e vamos juntos!

Deu certo, quando abriram a porta ambos viram a mesma coisa, uma sala bonita, com uma vista de montanhas, e um sofá aconchegante. Draco fechou a porta após Gina passar e ambos se acomodaram no sofá.

_Bem... Então, quem te deu a idéia de dizer que eu falei que gosto dos seus seios?_disse ele, ela se surpreendeu.  
_Ué... Vai ver que foi a mesma pessoa que lhe deu a idéia de que eu disse que gostava de sua cueca... Aliás, segundo esta pessoa eu apertei sua bunda!_disse ela._Ah... Eu queria, Draco, queria! Mas não fizemos, não é?  
_É, não fizemos... Mas não vão nos achar por aqui... Podemos ficar longo tempo..._disse ele, Gina sentiu medo, muito medo do que ela poderia fazer ali sozinha com ele. Sentiu que devia sair dali, que se ficasse deixaria de ser a mesma pessoa.  
_É... Mas... Ora, não tenho o que dizer..._disse ela, derrotada subitamente.  
_Bem, já que estão falando tão mal de nós... Que tal nós irmos para um lugar público e ficarmos gemendo?_disse ele, ela sentiu euforia por ouvir isso, achou uma idéia hilária e se animou.  
_Ora... Podem nos ouvir? Daqui, quero dizer._perguntou ela.  
_Não... Mas sei de onde podem._disse ele.  
_De onde?_perguntou ela.  
_Do banheiro, do armário de vassouras..._ele riu._Seria muito divertido... Geme aí pra eu ver.

Ambos começaram a insinuar e a ensaiar o que iriam falar, e travessamente acabaram esquecendo da hora. Eles riram muito, e nem se deram conta.  
_Ei, tive uma idéia muito absurda!_disse Gina de repente, no clima de fazer traquinagem.  
_O que é?_perguntou ele.  
_Você pode me dar um chupão e eu ficar relutante dizendo que você me agarrou! Só que daí, vai ser verdade, claro..._disse ela pensativa.  
_Sabe... Quando te conheci achei que fosse uma idiota. Eu odeio a sua família, mas você... Não sei o que você tem. Acho que é esse brilho especial... Você é tão inteligente._ele disse, deixando ela sem graça.  
_Ah... Eu achava que você era um loirinho metido a besta... Mas... Você é legal, e eu gosto dos seus olhos!_disse ela em tom positivo.  
_Então tá... Vem aqui!_disse ele de repente dando um susto nela. Ele a puxou pela cintura, segurou-a pelo pescoço e começou a lhe dar mesmo um enorme chupão.

Ela mal podia acreditar que ele realmente tinha levado a sério, e pensou nas terríveis conseqüências que antes não eram problema. Infelizmente isso foi desaparecendo de sua mente, lhe dando uma sensação tão forte que ela estava tendo delírios com ele. Imaginava muitas coisas, que jamais imaginara antes com tanta vontade.

Quando ele terminou Gina estava estonteada. Parecia que tinha perdido todas as forças e seu corpo cederia a qualquer minuto, mas permaneceu entre os braços de Draco.  
_Você está bem?_perguntou ele.  
_Estou ótima... Só que... Você me deixou em delírios._disse ela sincera, mas ele corou.  
_É, bem... Ficou bem legal... Não vai dar pra tapar..._ele disse.  
Ela tirou um espelho do meio de seus materiais e olhou-se, e realmente concluiu que não conseguiria disfarçar nem se tapasse com maquiagem.  
_Bem... Mas o que deu em você? Eu podia estar brincando..._disse ela.  
_Agora é tarde não é?_disse ele, mas ambos se tocaram.  
Eles pegaram um relógio ao mesmo tempo, sem se dar conta que gazearam todas as aulas da tarde e praticamente estavam sumidos desde o almoço e que agora estavam servindo o jantar.

_Droga!_eles disseram em uníssono.  
_O que faremos? Como vamos explicar?_disse Gina._Meu irmão deve estar querendo me matar!  
_Espera, estou pensando..._ele disse, se aprontando para sair.  
_Eu tenho a capa de invisibilidade caso for preciso.  
_Droga... Você não tem alguém em quem confiar? O diretor, um professor, qualquer um?_perguntou ele.  
_O Hagrid... Ele me encobriria, mas você..._disse Gina sem esperança.

Mas ele a pegou pela mão e a levou até a cabana de Hagrid em baixo da capa. Ela bateu na porta após sair de baixo da mesma, e Hagrid abriu a porta bem quando ela percebeu que ele estava com Dumbledore.

_Meu Deus, Gina! Eu e Dumbledore achamos que tinha acontecido algo grave! Entre, onde estava...?_perguntou ele afobado.  
Gina puxou Draco com ela, que foi tirando a capa e Hagrid foi olhando com uma cara de desentendido. Dumbledore olhou para os dois.  
_E então, senhorita Weasley... Senhor Malfoy..._disse ele pacientemente._Onde estavam?  
_Estávamos conversando e perdemos a hora._disse Gina calmamente.  
_Entendo..._disse Dumbledore._E o que estavam conversando?  
_Bem, isso é coisa nossa, Diretor..._disse Malfoy, Gina realmente achou que era hora dele falar e segurou-se na manga dele com medo de até ser expulsa. Hagrid notou a intimidade.  
_Bem, então creio que estejam aqui porque queriam que Hagrid os encobrisse?_disse com perspicácia.  
_Foi... Mas se quiser nos dar uma detenção, cumpriremos com prazer. Realmente não vimos a hora passar..._explicou-se Draco.  
_Quem não vê a hora passar é porque está se divertindo..._resmungou Hagrid.  
_Bem... Não vou lhes dar uma detenção, mas vão ter que estudar em seus períodos livres, e não vamos mais encobri-los... Não precisam dar respostas a ninguém, digam que eu quis falar-lhes..._disse Dumbledore.  
_E se perguntarem o motivo da conversa?_perguntou Gina.  
_Peça então, que olhem o seu pescoço._disse ele, ela tapou ligeiro o pescoço que Hagrid foi espiar. Draco deu um sorrisinho maroto e Dumbledore os deixou ir.

Draco saiu de lá rindo muito, mas Gina achou menos graça.  
_Relaxa! Não levamos detenção..._disse ele.  
_Mas não teremos mais períodos livres para nos ver!_disse ela, ele desanimou.  
_Podemos desistir de comer!_disse ele tentando animá-la.  
_Ah, deixa pra lá... A gente se vira... Viu o que o Dumbledore fez? Ele viu o meu chupão..._disse ela.  
_Não tem como não notar!_disse ele rindo, ambos iam para dentro do castelo quando toparam com: Rony! Harry! Hermione! E, claro, Cho Chang!

Rony apertou os olhos para Malfoy o fuzilando. Harry não dava mais tanta bola, ria junto com Cho. Hermione estava apreensiva.  
_Onde vocês passaram desde o almoço?_disse Rony, e era um milagre ele não estar falando só com Gina.  
_Falamos com Dumbledore._respondeu Draco.  
_Porque?_perguntou Harry.  
_Ah... Eu acho que sei!_disse Cho rindo e apontou para Gina.  
_Gina! Você está com o pescoço roxo!_disse Hermione histérica.  
_Isso é um..._disse Rony ficando pálido, depois ficou vermelho e gritou: _UM CHUPÃO?

Mal ele disse isso e um bolinho de pessoas metidas correu e se juntou a eles. Rony ria, chorava, enfim, ficou completamente desnorteado com a notícia visual.

_Vou indo... Não há nada pra olhar..._disse Draco arrastando Gina pelo meio da multidão que soltava gritinhos de "oh" e falavam "safados!". Draco, porém parou e girou Gina e falou ao seu ouvido: _Vamos ter que encenar, me dê um tapa após eu fazer o que pretendo...  
_E o que você vai..._ia perguntar ela, mas não deu tempo.

Ele falou em tom que chamasse a atenção, mas que não fosse um grito nem um escândalo: _Foi muito bom sentir o seu gosto Gina, mas logo eu volto a te usar!_e com isso finalizou fazendo a coisa que Hermione mais odiava: lambeu a orelha dela na frente de um monte de pessoas.  
Mesmo que Gina não quisesse se sentiu na obrigação de se virar e lhe dar um tapa bem dado na cara, ele meio que sorriu e depois fez cara de que estava muito ofendido, mas ela sabia que ele aprovara.  
_Droga, Weasley!_disse ele, lembrando que devia parar de chamá-la pelo nome na frente dos outros._Você vai ver, eu vou pegá-la desprevenida e sozinha!_ameaçou ele.  
_Pois da próxima vez quem vai sair com roxo vai ser você!_disse ela.  
Ele a agarrou e falou pertinho dela._Eu vou cobrar depois..._disse baixinho.  
_Não vai conseguir, Malfoy!_ela disse se soltando dele, mas dando um sorrisinho que ele sabia que era um "sim".

Eles se separaram de um jeito dramático.  
_Então, quem não acreditava em mim?_perguntou Gina, todas as garotas ergueram a mão, eram a maioria._E quem quer saber sobre isso?_apontou pro chupão, todas levantaram a mão._Pois descubram sozinhas, eu fui usada!_ela disse como se estivesse ultrajada, mas saindo dali ela começou a rir e não parou até que conseguiu adormecer. E, devido aos fatos e acontecimentos, ela sonhou a noite toda com o que poderia ter procedido aquele chupão...

Nos dias que se passaram eles não tentaram se ver. Rony sossegou, mas dizia constantemente que Draco havia usado a sua irmãzinha. Fred e Jorge souberam, e não pararam de armar para cima de Draco. Cho convenceu Harry de que ele devia deixar Gina sozinha, para ela saber mais sobre ela e Draco. Hermione apoiava Cho, mas disse que deviam parar de segui-la porque era inocente, e "envenenava" a mente de Rony dizendo isso o tempo todo.

Gina e Draco tiveram miraculosamente um período juntos de Herbologia, sem conseguirem entender o porque.  
_Professora... Não somos do mesmo ano, não estamos fazendo a mesma coisa... Porque temos essa aula juntos?_perguntou Draco para a professora Sprout.  
_Ora, o Dumbledore que mandou, e disse que lhes desse uma tarefa fácil que esse seria a última aula de ambos..._ela respondeu.  
Os dois faziam seus trabalhos recapitulando quantas aulas de recuperação tiveram, e ficaram felizes de constatar que realmente era aquilo.  
Quando ambos acabaram a professora os liberou antes e eles aproveitaram que todos ainda pensavam que eles estavam em aula. Eles foram para os jardins e ficaram em baixo da árvore perto do lago, sentaram no chão e ficaram olhando quietos o silêncio e as águas paradas.

_Draco... Fazia tempo que a gente não se via._comentou Gina.  
_É... Como estão os panacas?_perguntou ele.  
_Ah... Bem. Harry me deixou em paz..._Draco levou as mãos à cima e fingiu dizer "aleluia"._Rony ainda está no meu pé, mas Hermione o distrai...  
_E a Cho?_perguntou Draco.  
_Ela continua intrometida..._respondeu Gina._Porque?  
_Ela me procurou de novo pra saber quando eu ia te atacar..._ele deu uma risada.  
_Ah... Bem, olha só, meu pescoço continua manchado!_falou Gina e mostrou a ele.  
_Bem, parece que eu consegui mesmo, não é?_disse ele rindo.  
_Ei, ainda estou te devendo!_lembrou ela.  
_Pois pode me pagar agora mesmo, ou eu vou te dar uma lição!_respondeu ele.

Ela se levantou e o encostou na árvore, achou muito legal a sensação de comandar. Passou a chupá-lo no pescoço, lembrou-se de como tinha sido a sensação e tentou fazer o melhor que podia. Ela se perdeu em devaneios enquanto chupava seu pescoço, ambos de olhos fechados, por um bom tempo nem perceberam que havia um grupo de pessoas passando e viram.

Todos começaram a se aglomerar, e começaram a comentar "ela tá mesmo deixando ele roxo!" ou "agora ele vai ver", ou "eu disse que ela ia fazer isso!". Alguns se perguntavam se ela tinha pego ele por vontade ou se estava só dando o troco. Ninguém sabia responder, mas sabiam que pela cara dos dois eles estavam adorando.

Gina abriu os olhos por um segundo, mas foi o suficiente para perceber que já ficara tempo demais e que tinha um bolinho de gente desacreditada observando. Desgrudou então dele, ele a olhou e logo viu que deviam encenar.  
_E então Malfoy! Agora eu te deixei um presentinho também!_ela disse com desdém, ele pelo visto adorou.  
_Vai Weasley, fala logo que você é louca por mim!_respondeu ele.  
Ela riu: _Vá sonhando Malfoy! E preste bem atenção: você não vai mais me pegar, e se me pegar eu juro que eu vou fazer coisa muito pior! Vai se arrepender de ter mexido comigo!  
_Ora, então veremos, não é?_ele se retirou como se estivesse zangado, empurrando as pessoas e dizendo "o que estão olhando?". Gina queria rir, mas teve que se conter. Muitas pessoas perguntaram como ela virou o jogo, mas ela não disse.

Ela topou com ele perto do grande salão, e ambos se dirigiram para a sala precisa, onde poderiam novamente conversar sem enxeridos.  
_E então, gostou?_perguntou ela.  
_Bem, como da última vez você foi sincera..._ele disse, mas ficou muito vermelho._Ah, bem... Eu não vou dizer o que eu queria... Mas gostei sim.  
_O que você queria dizer?_insistiu ela._Você delirou?  
_Não..._disse ele._Não é bem isso que eu ia dizer...  
_Você..._ela pensou._Ah! Fala... O que você sentiu?  
Ele foi até o ouvido dela e falou: _excitação.

**Aaaah, que saco! Até eu queria ler mais da minha própria história! Mas... Não vou escrever! Espero que tenham gostado, fica para a imaginação de cada um o que acontece em seguida. Beijinhos à todos que leram, e review!**


End file.
